Falling For You
by Blissful-Elysia
Summary: AU (VH) Ch.11 Hitomi and Van have a cute phone conversation. Sorry for the long wait.........
1. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don´t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
Summary: As a result of her beloved mothers death, young Hitomi has to move from her safe and familiar hometown to live with her remote father. A new home in ´Gaea´ starts to play a role in her life and the new school along with new friends slowly settles her life back to normal. Hitomi soon finds herself in a romance with the mysterious boy from her school, but before the two can start a real relationship, they have to overcome the difficulties of their pasts. V+H  
  
A/N: This fic was first published ages ago, but I suddenly became very busy with my schoolwork, so writing had to wait. I´ve changed the first chapter quite a bit, so you might want to re-read it. The story will mainly focus on Van and Hitomi and the difficulties they come across together when falling in love. This was inspired by the movie "Save the Last Dance", so don't be surprised if some of the scenes seem familiar. Hope you´ll enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
The grey clouds formed a heavy blanket to the dim sky. The changing landscapes flashed by, as the train speeded to its destination. Hitomi leaned her forehead to the window, making a steamy mark to the cold glass. The passing fields and some cottages made her think how far away from home she was travelling.  
  
A door to the section opened. Hitomi lifted her gaze and found a smiling, middle-aged woman appear in front of her.  
  
"Is this taken?"  
  
She referred to the bench opposite. Hitomi shook her head and quickly gathered her stuff from the seat, letting the woman flop herself on it. For a moment, it was quiet. Then the woman seemed to catch an eye on a dance- magazine that lay on top of Hitomi´s bag.  
  
Carefully she touched the cover and then spoke: "I love dancing, though I never had the body for it." With a smile the woman continued: "Do you dance?"  
  
Hitomi turned back to the window and her already serious face grew sad.  
  
"I used to."  
  
The woman nodded and then leaning her head to the seat she closed her eyes. Hitomi sighed and started to reminisce the latest painful days of her life.  
  
* *  
  
"Mom, you've got to be there, it's my first performance! I´ll surely screw up if your not there supporting me."  
  
"I know that honey, but my hands are full of the work amount my boss has given me! I´ll try my best sweetheart, I promise."  
  
* *  
  
'She's not here. I can't believe it, she promised!'  
  
* *  
  
"Are you Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
"Yes, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to tell you this ...mother... accident... truck... car swerve... dead by the time we reached her..."  
  
'No...no it can't be. She-she was just... no, NO!'  
  
* *  
  
If tears were left, they had been drifting down on her cheeks now. Hitomi felt hollow. Like something had started to eat her from inside and now nothing was left. She toyed with the burgundy pendant that rested on her chest.  
  
* *  
  
"This is to bring you love. Not luck, but love. You don´t need luck, because you dance like an angel."  
  
* *  
  
The brakes started squeezing and the scenery showed from the window slowed down. In a minute, people were getting up and collecting their equipment. Hitomi took her bag and jacket. Reaching the platform she saw a somewhat familiar figure leaning to one of the poles, reading a newspaper. He did not seem to notice her, so she made her way to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He looked up and something like a smile came to his face. He folded the paper and tucked it inside of his jacket: "Sorry that I didn´t notice you. How was the journey?" Hitomi shrugged: "Okay, I guess."  
  
She watched her father shift his weight, obviously trying to figure out something to say. "Well then. I assume that you have luggage?"  
  
Hitomi nodded and then quietly followed her father to fetch her suitcases.  
  
* *  
  
The car trip from the station to her new home was agony for Hitomi. Her father tried to come up with a conversation, but she kept answering shortly. He soon got the hint and shut his mouth. Hitomi looked out of the window. She did not want to be mean, but the current events had just made her really bitter. She wondered would her relationship with her father ever work.  
  
After 20 minutes the car stopped before a one-floor house. The front garden looked like it had once been taken care of, but then suddenly abandoned. The building its self was not that bad from outside, and the neighbourhood looked okay.  
  
Hitomi walked behind her father along the flagstone path. They reached the front door and he turned around, embarrassed smile on his face: "I...I didn´t have much time to prepare for you, so try to ignore the mess."  
  
Nodding, Hitomi followed him inside. The entry was small and her suitcases banged the walls. On the right-hand-side of the hallway was a kitchen with a window showing to the street. The living room connected to it had two armchairs and a couch, a fireplace with a rug in front of it and a large table for four people to sit. A small television was placed on the corner. The whole apartment was a bit out of order, something Hitomi was quite not used to, since her mother had abhorred untidiness. Her father looked apologising:  
  
"I forgot to tell you that I´ll be leaving tomorrow morning to market my newest book, and come back next Friday. I know this is all a bit preliminary, but we´ll settle things as soon as I get back."  
  
He showed her the bathroom and the two bedrooms and then left her alone. Hitomi closed the door to her room and sunk down to the rug. She looked hopelessly around. There was a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe and an empty shelf. A window showing to the garden seemed like luxury.  
  
She pulled herself together. If this was to be her new home, she had to learn to live with it. Heading for her suitcases she started unpacking. Slowly the things most important to her left the safety of her bag and found their places in the room; pictures of her mother and friends, precious books, a white worn-out teddybear...  
  
Then she pulled out a small package. The content of it was very much in her knowledge, but something kept her from opening it. Then slowly she started wrapping the white paper away and soon a pair of pink ballet slippers lay in her hands. Again memories of her dead mother in a crashed car appeared to her mind and Hitomi shook her head, that way trying to get rid of the image.  
  
Quickly she pushed the slippers back to the papers, and then hid them to a box, which she placed on the top of the shelf. She felt like suffocating, but took some deep breaths to calm herself down. It was not time to make a scene, so she kept emptying her bags, like nothing ever happened.  
  
* *  
  
A/N: One more thing. If you have been reading "A rebel with out a cause", you might notice some similarities with these two fics. I´ve settled the thing with stargazin, author of "A rebel with out a cause" and it´s okay with her. :)  
  
. 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I don´t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
Gaea was a small town located on the West Coast. The climate was warm and a day without sunset was extraordinary. The centre consisted of many shopping places and restaurants, among with the school, mall, and different clubs and entertainment places. Hitomi´s trip from her new home to school was about seven kilometres and took 10 minutes with the bus. She had seen some of the town on the way home from the station the night before, but had not paid that much attention to it, for she had had many other things on mind.  
  
Her father had insisted on taking her to school. He had seemed quite guilty on leaving her already on the first day. She did not mind though; her father´s absence was not new to her. They had used to see each other only twice a year; she had at all times lived alone with her mother.  
  
Hitomi always considered her self as an "accident-child". All she knew was that her parents had met at the local pub and things had just got out of hand. He had been a penniless poet, trying to find inspiration from wine and whores. She had been a rebel to her parents, running away from home and ending up to a place where excitement sure was to be found. The two had sought nothing but pleasure from each other's, but later the moment of fun had turned to a shocking result.  
  
Hitomi had never missed her father; her mother had made it sure that she was both parents for her. She raised her daughter well, teaching her to avoid all the mistakes she her self had used to make. Her job had succeeded, making Hitomi a well behaving young lady.  
  
Hitomi now stood in front of the large school. The sidewalk was crowded with chatting people, waiting for the bell to ring. She studied them and noted that girls somehow seemed to have the idea of "the less clothes, the better."  
  
To Hitomi, the whole town seemed like a real Cliché-place, with half-naked girls flirting with every passing guy and giggling cheerleaders exchanging opinions about the latest rumours.  
  
She secretly checked on herself. Her fear of not mingling to the crowd seemed somehow come to reality. Other students kept shooting suspicious glances at her and her simple outfit that existed of light-blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a V-neck. Nervously she started playing with one of her two shoulder-length braids, and sighed in relief as the bell rung.  
  
* *  
  
The building was enormous; nothing at all like the pleasant private school Hitomi was used to. She soon found herself horribly lost when looking for her locker. The first lesson had been English and she had sat in the outmost corner, trying to avoid people's gazes.  
  
Suddenly a hand came to her shoulder and Hitomi spun around. She met a pair of large, violet eyes. The girl let go and smiled in a friendly way: "Hi, I don´t know if you noticed, but I´m in the same English class with you. I suppose you´re knew, since I´ve never seen you."  
  
Hitomi quickly observed the girl before her. She was taller than her, more than 10 centimetres. Her long, blond hair fell over her shoulders and behind her back. She wore a short, pink skirt with a wide leather belt. Her one-sleeved shirt was the same dark blue as her high-heeled sandals, and short enough to reveal her navel. The girl looked like she had been heading to the beach more than to a lesson.  
  
The girl grinned: "Oh sorry, didn´t introduce myself. I´m Millerna. Millerna Aston." She smiled a warm smile. Hitomi thought that she seemed very kind and nice. "I´m Hitomi Kanzaki. Actually I moved here only yesterday, so that´s why I´m a bit lost."  
  
Millerna laughed and took her hand. She started leading her down the corridor at the same time talking happily like they had known each other for years. Hitomi thought that she must be popular, since she greeted every other passing by and all seemed to know her. They went by a group of guys and one of them whistled and shouted: "Hey Millerna, nice outfit."  
  
Millerna swirled around and smiled captivatingly. Turning back to Hitomi she said in a slightly dramatic voice: "Those guys have some kind of an obsession with me, always running after like a punch of hungry wolves." Hitomi was a bit taken back by her remark, but didn´t have time to comment back when Millerna started flinging to someone on the end of the hall: "Yukari! Hey Yukari!"  
  
Hitomi saw a red-haired girl turn and wave back. She followed Millerna and watched the two.  
  
"Hey girl, how was it with Amano?"  
  
The girl called Yukari sighed and shook her head: "The same, kissing, cuddling... Too romantic for you to listen."  
  
Millerna laughed and then turned to Hitomi: "Hitomi, this is Yukari, my best friend. She just had a mushy-fluffy evening with her boyfriend Amano and is in the seventh heaven now." Yukari gave her friend a glare and smiled kindly to Hitomi: "Nice to meet you. Don't listen to that madonna´s talk, she´s just jealous, because she´s never experienced a romantic candle- light-supper."  
  
Hitomi decided that she would like Yukari very much. The redhead wore a dark blue skirt that reached her knees. Her top had wide straps and matched nicely with her reddish-brown eyes. She wore no make-up, which made her natural beauty shine from her friendly face.  
  
Millerna clasped her hands: "Well then, shall we show you around a bit?" Again she took Hitomi´s hand and started leading her towards the doors.  
  
* *  
  
When half of the day had passed, Hitomi´s head was spinning with all the new faces. Between classes Millerna and Yukari had introduced her to every other person that had passed by and already she had forgotten all of their names.  
  
Along with her two new friends, she sat at the table that was placed outside on the grass field. The warm sun glimmered over the happily chatting students. Hitomi ate her lunch quietly and listened the two talk about the newest gossips. Again her mind started travelling back to her old school and friends. She still had not called anybody and decided to do it today. A tap on her hand woke her up from her daydreams.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I wasn´t paying attention."  
  
Millerna and Yukari giggled: "We just asked that are you dating or anything, but apparently yes, because of that absent look on your face." Hitomi gazed at Millerna and then shook her head. A forced, weak smile appeared on her face:  
  
"No, I´m not. I used to date a boy from my previous school, but he..." Hitomi paused for a while and tried to find the right words. Shortly she concluded: "We decided it was better on our own."  
  
Both girls nodded in understanding. Suddenly a smile spread across Yukari´s face and she rose from her chair. Hitomi watched her walk to a brown-haired boy and kiss him. Holding the hand of the guy, she returned back to the table and introduced him.  
  
"Hitomi, this is my boyfriend Amano Susumu."  
  
He smiled kindly to Hitomi and she returned it. Yukari turned to Millerna and spoke something to her. Hitomi was not sure what to say to the boy in front of her, but Yukari saved the situation. Taking Amano´s hand, she smiled to Hitomi and told her to see her the next day. Hitomi nodded and then the couple left.  
  
Millerna was about to say something, when a loud rumbling sound stole their attention. Many faces near Hitomi turned around and lit up. She wondered what was the fuss and started glancing at the direction where the noise had come.  
  
A black and shiny motorcycle had appeared to the parking-place on the other side of the road. Through the crowd Hitomi saw a guy sit on the bike. His silky black hair glimmered in the sun, as he casually took away his sunglasses and folded them to hang out of the pocket sleeve of his worn leather jacket. Shutting down the motor, he rose from the seat and dropped the keys to the hip pocket of his jeans.  
  
Hitomi turned to her new friend: "Who´s that?"  
  
Like waiting for her to ask, Millerna replied: "Oh, that´s Van Fanel, the absolutely hottest guy in school; every girl in the whole town run after him!"  
  
Hitomi lifted a brow: "Why´s that?" Millerna laughed and said in an amused tone: "Well see him and then ask again. He´s got the best looks compare to any other." Then leaning forward she continued in an excited whisper: "You know, they say that he´s got a really difficult past. He moved here two years ago with his Italian mother and brother, but nobody knows about his father, because he never talks about his family to anybody. No one even knows what his home is like, because he never takes anyone there."  
  
Hitomi just shrugged, which made Millerna lean even more closer and continue mysteriously: "But you know, they say that he´s a machine in the bed. I mean, he does it with any possible girl who´s just willing."  
  
Hitomi startled and Millerna looked satisfied again. She smiled and leaned back on her chair: " He´s never been with a certain girl more than once and as far as I know, he´s not even been in a real relationship."  
  
Shifting her gaze from Millerna´s smiling face to the black-haired boy, Hitomi said matter-of-factly: "You seem to know much about this guy." Millerna laughed: "Oh that´s just general information everyone knows. Some girls know even more; sometimes when he´s really drunk, he might splutter something hazy."  
  
Hitomi felt horrible talking like that about somebody and she voiced her opinion: "You make it sound like he´s some official paramour!" Millerna shrugged and replied easily: "Nah, the guy just likes sex and wants to play it sure."  
  
Hitomi rose from her seat. "I don´t have anymore lessons today, so I think I´ll be heading home. Thanks for your company Millerna." The blond smiled: "Anytime, see you tomorrow then." Hitomi nodded and took her bag. Then she left towards the parking-area from where she could take a shortcut.  
  
She halted, when noticing that the black-haired boy still had not gone. He leaned casually to his bike and talked with some other guy that had appeared beside him. Hitomi had already decided to avoid him. After everything she had heard from Millerna, this Van-person certainly was not somebody she wanted to be involved with. And what happened with Sean...  
  
Hitomi mentally slapped herself: ´Don´t think about him!' Then taking a breath she began crossing the parking-area. The passage between the cars was narrow and Hitomi was forced to go quite close from the two. She passed them and for a brief split-second, she met the dark Italian´s deep chocolate eyes. Quickly tearing her eyes away, she sped her step, feeling his burning gaze on her back.  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi sat on one of the living rooms armchairs and read a book she had received from her English teacher. It was overall boring and she soon realised that she had read two pages without following the text at all. Sighing she dropped the book to the floor.  
  
Her thoughts moved to her new friends. Millerna and Yukari had both been nice to her, but Hitomi still decided that if problems, she would rely on Yukari first. Millerna had been very kind, but she was a bit too curious and poky. In addition, she seemed a bit spoiled, and though Hitomi was sure the girl meant no harm, she still said things she should have thought before.  
  
Hitomi yawned and glanced at her watch. Her bedtime started nearing and she gathered herself to her room. The first day had not been that bad, and she started to believe, that maybe life would start smiling to her again.  
  
* *  
  
. 


	3. First Connection

Disclaimer: I don´t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
Chapter 3: First Connection  
  
Hitomi was just finishing her hair, when she heard a toot from outside. From the kitchen window she saw Millerna sitting in a cabriolet in front of the building and waving. Snatching her bag and jacket, Hitomi left the house.  
  
She skipped along the path and greeted a good morning to her friend: "How did you know where I live?" Millerna let out a small laugh: "There are not many Kanzaki´s in this small town, so it wasn´t hard to track you." Hitomi smiled, but then a person sitting on the front seat beside the driver stole her attention. Holding up a small mirror she applied lipstick careful not to make the slightest mistake. She did not look much older Millerna, two years at the most. Hitomi looked questioningly at her friend and the blond sighed. "This is my sister Eries."  
  
Hitomi smiled to the girl and sat on the backseat behind Millerna. Instantly Eries spoke from the front: "Watch out for my Gucci-bag, it cost immeasurable amounts." Again Millerna sighed and as driving away from the lane she spoke to the other: "Eries, you know that there is a thing called politeness."  
  
The older of the sisters, put away her mirror and looked at the younger. Hitomi could sense an upcoming fight. But Eries just tapped her sister on the shoulder: "Sorry sis, but this town is driving me mad! Why can´t mom and dad just let me move to live with Marlene!"  
  
Millerna looked at the rear mirror just to find a puzzled Hitomi. She smiled and explained: "Marlene is our older sister, 24 actually. She lives in New York and works as a model." Hitomi smiled and nodded. The Aston- sisters were very beautiful, and she was not surprised that one of them used it to make up her living.  
  
The trip was short. On the way, Millerna dropped Eries to the mall and together with Hitomi then continued to school. Once at the parking-area, Hitomi noticed the same black motorcycle she had seen the day before. Only now it stood alone in its square, owner somewhere Hitomi did not want to know. Millerna parked her red car and shut down the motor. The two girls then proceeded to the building, happily talking on the way.  
  
Once inside, the friends parted, since their lockers were placed on different corridors. They agreed to see each other later and waving, Hitomi headed to her own direction.  
  
* *  
  
She was lost. Again. Hitomi glanced at her watch and marked that if she did not hurry, she would be missing her class. At last a familiar corridor came across and she sighed in relief.  
  
As she was digging her books from the locker, the bell rang. Within minutes, people were gone and Hitomi found herself alone in the huge hall. Finally having her stuff together, she banged the door closed. In a rush, she swirled around and nearly bumped to a person who had been standing behind her.  
  
Slowly she lifted her gaze and gasped as she saw the same deep eyes that had met hers the day before. He smiled. A strange mischievous lopsided smile. Then he took a step closer. Hitomi soon found her back in contact with the locker behind her, and started to panic, when noticing that the distance between them was only few centimetres.  
  
He was so near; now Hitomi could actually make something out of his profile. He had very handsome features, with high cheekbones and a straight nose. A golden earring glistered on his right ear. Some raven locks fell to the two chocolate-drop eyes, as he looked with them deep to her emerald ones.  
  
He placed a hand over her shoulder and locked her between himself and the wall. Hitomi felt small and helpless as he towered over her. He brought his face close to hers and she could feel his breath on her skin. Hitomi swallowed. Her ability to talk seemed to have disappeared when holding her breath. Then with a small voice she asked: "Wha-what do you want?"  
  
He said nothing, but exhaled to her ear, his hot breath caressing her neck. His scent was indescribable; masculine and soft with a hint of some fitting perfume. Then with a small but noticeable accent he whispered: "What's your name princess?"  
  
Again Hitomi swallowed and with a shaky voice then answered: "Hi-Hitomi. My name is Hitomi." A few seconds went by and then he pulled away. Looking down at her, the same mischievous but now satisfied smile tugged on his lips. Then, as if anything never happened, he turned around.  
  
"See you around tiger."  
  
With that he left. Hitomi stood still for a while and watched his back disappear around the corner. She was too shocked to think back what had just happened. Something brought her back to reality and she rushed to her lesson. But her concentration was on the bottom, and the whole hour went on thinking about the incident that took just mere minutes.  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi panted. Her shirt clung to her back and the fallen off hair stuck to her cheeks. Her muscles were sore and her legs trembled, but it felt good. The last time she had exercised herself so was over a week ago.  
  
It was gymlesson and they were having aerobics. Millerna and Yukari watched as Hitomi moved her feet and body like a professional, as other clumsily tried to keep up with the teacher. The usually silent girl seemed so happy now.  
  
* *  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
The three girls were the lasts in the locker room. Hitomi was deep in thought, thinking about the raven-haired boy who so boldly had approached her earlier. What did he want from her? Before she could answer herself, her mind let out an ironical laugh: What indeed, what do guys like him usually want!  
  
Millerna and Yukari watched Hitomi brush her hair, something she had done for the last ten minutes. Yukari repeated her question, and like waking up from a dream, Hitomi turned from the mirror to her friends: "Learn what?"  
  
Millerna let out a frustrated sigh, but Yukari spoke in between: "You know, the way you moved your legs. I mean that´s a real good sense of rhythm you've got!"  
  
Hitomi smiled to her remark but sighed then: "It's just that I...I used to dance, but ...then I quit." Yukari frowned at her friend's sad tone, but it seemed that Hitomi did not want to talk about it. Millerna instead was excited and grabbed Hitomi´s hand: "You danced! What kind of dances?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged: "I´ve tried nearly everything; streetdance, hip hop, Latino.... Ballet was my latest infatuation." Yukari marked the wistful eyes on Hitomi, but Millerna kept clinging to her friends sleeve: "Then you should head for Steps tomorrow-night with us!"  
  
Hitomi looked puzzled and lifted a brow: "Steps...?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, a dance-club. Many spend their Friday-night there."  
  
Millerna was nearly jumping in excitement, but Hitomi was not so sure about the whole thing. After losing her mother, she had made an inwardly vow never to dance again. Because of dancing her mother was gone. Because of dancing she was stuck here.  
  
"I don´t know..."  
  
She did not have an opportunity to end her sentence. Millerna obviously had already decided on the matter and started planning on where to meet and what to put on. Hitomi sighed in defeat. Maybe she could just watch from the edge. Maybe it would not be that bad...  
  
Yukari kept quiet and continued eyeing on the sandy-haired girl. She was a mystery to be solved. Everything that had occurred about her up till today had been indefinite and vague. There was always that sad look behind her happy mask, and though she tried to hide her sorrow, Yukari saw right through her; something in Hitomi´s past had hurt her immeasurably.  
  
Yukari still did not know why the girl had moved here, only that she lived with her writer-father not far away from the school. She knew that Hitomi had one relationship behind, that must had ended in an unpleasant way, since she so briefly had mentioned of it. Still scrutinising the silent girl, while Millerna continued her babble, Yukari decided that she would talk with Hitomi in the near future. The girl seemed to need someone to talk to, and if Yukari in any way was able to help her, she was just glad to offer her sympathy.  
  
* * 


	4. Steps

Disclaimer: I don´t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
I don´t own Ice Cube´s "You Can Do It" nor Madonna´s "Forbidden Love"  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews, here´s the waited club-chapter, bit longer than the other chapters, hope you´ll enjoy. Happy readings!  
  
Chapter 4: Steps  
  
Hitomi stood before an enormous house and again looked at the small piece of paper she had received from Millerna earlier. This had to be the place she thought and slowly walked to the door.  
  
Hesitantly she ringed the bell and within seconds a chubby old woman with a servants uniform opened the door. She smiled revealing a row of white teeth and then spoke in a friendly manner: "You must be Hitomi, Millerna told that you would be arriving. Do come inside."  
  
She opened the door fully and Hitomi stepped on the marble floor. The woman took her coat and Hitomi looked around herself in great awe. She stood in a huge hall with a high roof and white walls. The woman then led her to the living room and told Hitomi to wait.  
  
When left alone, Hitomi examined her surroundings. The living room was like the hall; enormous and white, with expensive looking furniture and many green plants. On the corner was a television with a largest screen she had ever seen. She did not see any stereos, but the six speakers placed high on the surface between the wall and the ceiling played soft music making the open space slightly echo. Through the glass wall facing to the garden she saw a swimming pool and a large grassfield.  
  
On one of the living room walls was a door, which Hitomi suspected leading to a dining room or a library. Between the hall and the living room she had marked the curved staircase that led to the upper floor. Kitchen had been on the right side of the entrance.  
  
She heard rushing footsteps and mild talk. Soon Millerna appeared to the living room and smiled to Hitomi: "Lily just informed me that you´re here, sorry that I kept you waiting."  
  
Hitomi gaped at the blonds clothing. Her blue strapless dress just covered her butt, and was so tight it looked like squeezing the person wearing it. Hitomi herself would have to be paid to wear such a piece of cloth. Millerna smiled when seeing Hitomi stare at her and spun around a few times.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Hitomi cleared her throat. "It´s a bit...short." Millerna laughed and replied: "It´s the normal clothing we wear here. Now let me see you." She helped Hitomi up from the white sofa and circled her. After thinking for a while, she announced her opinion: "It´ll do."  
  
Hitomi frowned. She had spent a lot of time choosing her clothes, finally ending up with a black haltertop and a red skirt that had a slit. She already felt like sending the message: come and rape me, but Millerna´s note gestured that her clothing was too simple for Friday-night.  
  
Millerna did not seem to notice her annoyance, but proceeded to the hall. Hitomi quietly followed and soon the two were outside walking in the cool evening breeze. Millerna started her perpetual gossip, and Hitomi was again lost in her thoughts. Realities stroke her again when Millerna nudged her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The blond looked at her hopelessly: "Seriously Hitomi, I doubt that you heard even half of what I just told you." Hitomi shifted her gaze to the ground and murmured an apology. Millerna placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly: "I just said that we´re here."  
  
Hitomi shot her head up and looked at the direction Millerna was pointing to. On the other side of the road was a huge building with "Steps" flashing on the roof. The sidewalk was crowded with people lining inside and beating music could be heard pushing its way through the walls. A small tingle of fear flashed in the back of Hitomi´s mind, as Millerna took her hand firmly and led her closer.  
  
Confidently Millerna made their way to the door, calmly passing the others that were queuing inside. Hitomi hesitated and spoke quietly: "Millerna, don´t you think that we should... I mean, everybody else is waiting for their turn so..." Millerna turned to her, amused smile on her lips.  
  
"We don´t need to wait, my father owns the place."  
  
Hitomi startled and dropped her head. She then continued quietly following Millerna.  
  
* *  
  
Music filled the open area. The lights flashed, colours changing from bright red to soft yellow and then back to green. Dancing people filled the floor and a steady beat could be felt in the chest once stepping inside.  
  
Hitomi looked at the crowded place from the end of the staircase. She felt Millerna take a tight grip on her forearm and motion to follow. They proceeded down the stairs and into the ocean of fast moving bodies.  
  
Millerna headed to the bar on the other side of the dancefloor, dragging Hitomi along. Once reaching it, she took a seat on the high stool before the desk and waved for Hitomi to do so too. Snapping her fingers the bartender came to her.  
  
"Gin Tonic with ice," then turning to Hitomi: "You?"  
  
Hitomi startled, did she actually have to order a drink? But seeing Millerna´s amused face she turned to the bartender and said firmly: "Make it two."  
  
The man on the other side of the bar nodded. Hitomi turned to Millerna but they did not have time to start a conversation when Yukari and Amano appeared beside them.  
  
"Hey! Having fun?"  
  
Hitomi smiled to the redhead. For a moment she hoped that she did not have to spend her whole evening with her present companion, but her thoughts were crushed when the couple was again on their way. Suddenly Millerna squeezed her hand. Hitomi turned and looked at her with concern: "Millerna?"  
  
"It´s him!"  
  
Hitomi turned to see to whom her friend was referring to, but the other protested by squeezing her hand tighter: "Don´t look."  
  
Somebody appeared behind them. Hitomi had the urge to see who it was, but it seemed like Millerna had her own act to play. Slowly the blond turned in her stool and Hitomi found it safe for her to follow suit. She came across with a tall youth, with facial features most beautiful she had ever seen. He had long golden hair that reached half of his back and sky-blue eyes.  
  
"I heard about your little adventure with that college-girl."  
  
Hitomi turned to the speaker and found Millerna playing with her fingernails, like it did not really matter to her. The person in front of them smiled smugly and then leaned closer to the blond. Hitomi barely caught his words: "Let´s not go into personalities, we both know that I´m not the only one fucking outside of this relationship. Besides...You came here because you wanna dance with me."  
  
The rest of the whisper was lost into the music. Hitomi tried to ignore the two, but Millerna´s occasional giggles could not be left heard. Finally the two rose from a rather awkward position and Millerna turned to Hitomi: "Hitomi, this is Allen. Allen: Hitomi." The two exchanged nods and then Millerna was dragged to the dancefloor.  
  
Hitomi was left alone, but did not mind one bit of it. She was content just watching the crowd from her place, occasionally sipping from her drink that tasted rather horrible.  
  
* *  
  
"Think she´s here tonight?"  
  
Van turned to face his friend who´s normally light brown hair now steadily changed its colour due the spotlights. The couple had stepped into the music-filled hall only minutes ago and already it started to feel warm.  
  
The darker of the two 17 year olds shifted his gaze back to the dancefloor and a smile crept to his lips: "She is."  
  
They proceeded down the steps and Mark secretly scrutinised his friend. For the two years he had been acquainted with Van, Mark had grown to know his friend very well. He had hoped that tonight would not be the same as every other...  
  
He knew the talk about his friend, but nobody knew the right side of the life he lived. People always made up absurd stories about folks that came from somewhere else, but it had been long since Van had last paid attention to the gossips on him.  
  
The fact that Van did have foreign blood in his veins served him to have an exotic outline and charming features. Ladies drooled on just seeing him and there was always a small contest on who would gain his attention first. It was like watching a play; the moment Van entered, girls started fixing their hair and checking that make-up was on place. Then one by one they would approach him and when dancing, nuzzle as close as possible and make sure what they wanted by tickling his neck and shooting captivating smiles at him.  
  
So, he was never to make the first move. He did not need to; it was his looks that worked like a magnet. But even though girls continuously hunted him, it seemed that not one of them suited him. To Van they were nothing but maidens seeking for an adventure with something exciting. He was a mere object to them, and so in return, he neither had feelings ever involved. To him, a one-night stand was just trying something new.  
  
Van never justified his actions to anybody. He owed no explanations. Mark had long ago lost hope in trying to talk with him; every time he got closer, Van always found a way to wriggle out of the situation.  
  
But now it seemed like Van had caught an eye on a certain lady. Few days earlier Mark had returned from his a trip and when catching up with Van on the parking-area, a sandy-haired girl had passed them. Mark had noted how Van´s gaze had lingered on the girl's back for long, but when questioning about it, all he had received was a shrug. Silently Mark watched as his friend's gaze travelled over the crowd.  
  
Van surveyed the place. There was a certain pair of emerald eyes that he was keen on finding. The girl hung out with Millerna Aston, so he was definite that she would be here. Finally he spotted her sitting alone at the bar, and a small but noticeable smile tugged on his lips. With a short nod to his friend, Van started making his way through the crowd. Mark shook his head and left to the other direction.  
  
Van remembered the first time the girl had hit his eye. She was pretty, but it was not the reason why he was curious about her. She had passed him on the parking area, and not even flipped her hair. She had showed no sign of any kind of attraction towards him; more like backed away than pushed up to him. She was interesting and he had wanted to learn more about her.  
  
Then when he then had approached her and made some warming up, she had almost seemed like scared. Like he would ravish her right there in the corridor. Van did not wonder; if the girl spent her time with someone like Millerna Aston, half of the things she knew about him were bullshit.  
  
Van continued his way through the dancefloor and smirked. He did not care what the girl thought; he would find a way to crush her prejudices of him. He had already laid his eyes on her, and wanted her, for being hard to acquire. She was a challenge he needed to conquer.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his slim waist. Van sighed as he smelled the familiar perfume and turned around to find a girl with pink hair and sweet smile on her lips. Firmly he unwrapped her hands and said coldly:  
  
"I think I told you Merle. Leave me alone."  
  
The girl before him pouted and lifted a hand to caress his forearm. Then she spoke with the most syrupy voice: "Aww Van. Why are you being like that?" Then, looking him from under her brows she added with a hint of something: "I thought we had a really nice time together."  
  
Van turned to leave. The least he needed now was a heated she-cat who seemed to have rutting season all around the year. He heard Merle whine something after him, but decided to avoid it and turned his attention back to the fascinating creature that sat at the bar.  
  
Hitomi was bored. Though she would have loved to dance, her mind was determined not to get up from the stool. She turned to the bar. After Millerna had gone with Allen, she had been left alone. She played with the edge of her glass and sighed. It had been a mistake to come here and she thought it was time to leave. She would just go and find Millerna to tell that she did not feel so good. Then she would go home.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when out of nowhere somebody appeared beside her. Turning her gaze to him, Hitomi choked when recognising the person leaning casually to the desk. He examined her penetratingly and suddenly Hitomi felt like her clothes had just been shed right in front of him. Again that same mischievous glint shimmered in his deep brown eyes and a smile played on his lips. She felt troubled in his company and wanted to leave on that very minute. When she made no reaction, he smirked:  
  
"Are we just gonna sit here?"  
  
Hitomi blinked. It took a while for her to understand what he was asking. She opened her mouth but no words came. Smiling, he held his hand out for her: "C´mon."  
  
Hitomi stared at his extended hand for a while. Then she frowned and stated determinably: "Look, I don´t know what you want from me, but I´d ask you to forget it and leave me alone." She gasped when he leaned close to her face and whispered in her ear: "All I want is to dance with you." With a small smile he added: "Or is it that you don´t know how to?"  
  
Hitomi scowled. What did the guy think he was!? She did not understand what other girls saw in this man. True, he was good looking, with those chocolate eyes and well built chest muscles, but he was more arrogant than any other boy she had ever met. In addition, only few days earlier he had scared her and now he was insulting her! Hitomi lifted her chin stately and said: "If I were you, I´d be more aware of what I said. You´ll just make a fool out of yourself if we go to the same dancefloor."  
  
Van smirked. He had known that the girl would fall into his trick and things were going really smooth now.  
  
"Well then, let´s go so that you can make a fool out of me."  
  
Hitomi bit her lip as he watched her expecting. She had vowed not to step on that floor, but she could not back up now. He smiled as she stood up and started to make her way in the middle of the crowd.  
  
Hitomi started it slow. She would show that fatheaded boy what she knew. Taking a hold of the beat she moved her hip from side to side, making it swing with the rhythm.  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
Put your back into it  
  
Put your ass into it  
  
As the pulsation fastened, she made a series of hard step figures, causing people to move away to watch. Spinning around she stamped her foot, the slit in her skirt revealing her whole thigh. Van lifted a brow. The girl was good. As she slowed down to get his reply, he made his own moves causing people to cheer.  
  
Tic-tic-boom  
  
Hear me banging down these back streets  
  
Bumpin' Blackstreet, fiending like an athlete  
  
Life ain't a track meet (no) It's a marathon  
  
Fuck the cemetery that a nigga get buried on  
  
We be clubbing till the day we die  
  
Nigga ask the bartender if you think we lie  
  
But if you think we high, nigga think again  
  
Cause when it's sink or swim  
  
You got to think to win  
  
And if I drink this here  
  
Everybody will know it  
  
Cause I ain't going for it  
  
So pray to the Lord that I don't pull out  
  
Cuss out and bust out  
  
Go to nigga raveling  
  
Make the clip traveling, uh  
  
You can try to smoke an ounce to this  
  
While I pronounce this shit Baby bounce them tits  
  
Mama move them hips  
  
Baby shake them cheeks I got dick for days  
  
You got ass for weeks, yeah, yeah  
  
The two continued their dance battle. Hitomi was overall relieved when the music finally changed to slow and people left their watching places. She grinned triumphal at Van and turned around to leave, but startled when a pair of hands settled on her hips and stopped her.  
  
She turned around and saw Van watch down at her with a strange face. The music went on and the lights dimmed as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
I don´t, don´t care if it´s not right  
  
To have your arms around me  
  
I want to feel what it´s like  
  
Take all of you inside me  
  
Hitomi was taken by surprise and was not sure what to do. Slowly she lifted her shaky hands around his strong shoulders and felt him bury his face in her hair. She was tense as they moved along with the music.  
  
In your eyes, forbidden love  
  
In your smile, forbidden love  
  
In your kiss, forbidden love  
  
If I had one wish, love would feel like this  
  
Van felt funny. Something in this girl made him feel strange. She was like nobody else he had met. The smell of her hair, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms...  
  
I know that you´re no good for me  
  
That´s why I feel I must confess  
  
What´s wrong is why it feels so right  
  
I want to feel your sweet caress  
  
Hitomi felt her heart pound savagely against her chest. She tried hard to keep in mind what Millerna had said about this guy, but something in the way he held her made her feel at ease. Slowly she let her eyelids shut down and her body relax in his arms.  
  
If I only had one wish  
  
Love would always feel like this  
  
Wishing all the stars above  
  
Forbidden love  
  
If I only had one dream  
  
This would be more than it seems  
  
Forbidden love  
  
Van felt her ease off and sighed happily. It had been time since he had felt so pleasant when with a girl. This time...maybe this time...  
  
Heaven forgive me  
  
Never forbid me-  
  
Love should always feel like this  
  
The song ended and was immediately offset by another beatful piece. Hitomi backed up from Van, only to bump into Millerna. The blond scowled and shortly stated:  
  
"Hitomi, we´re leaving."  
  
Hitomi glanced at Van and opened her mouth to protest, but did not have time to say anything, when she was already being dragged to the hall to fetch their jackets. Once outside Millerna exploded.  
  
"I leave you for a minute, and at once you disappear! Seriously Hitomi, I was worried!"  
  
Hitomi frowned. She had been alone at the bar for over half an hour, and now Millerna was accusing HER for leaving. The girl certainly had an attitude-problem. As Millerna continued her jabber, Hitomi´s thoughts moved to Van. He was so confusing! First arrogant, but when they danced he seemed so... affectionate.  
  
The two arrived in front of Hitomi´s home. Millerna had stopped her bluster and set up a strike on talking. Hitomi sighed and after thanking Millerna for the night, walked to the door.  
  
Inside, she quietly hummed to herself as removing her jacket. Though half of the evening had been spent on just sitting, she was extremely happy about dancing. Perhaps it would not be so bad if she went to Steps again...After all she had had fun and...  
  
Her thoughts were broke off when somebody moved on the sofa. Hitomi nearly let out a scream, but ceased it when recognizing the person.  
  
"Morning," her father coughed.  
  
Peace returned to Hitomi´s mind when she recalled her father's words:  
  
"I´ll be back next Friday"  
  
But what followed was a long preach on how she was not allowed to leave without letting him know first. Hitomi felt like boiling, NOW her father was ready to be concerned of her, NOW he could lecture her! Tears in her eyes, Hitomi ran to her room and threw herself to the bed. She hit the pillow with her fist and cried for long.  
  
"Why did you leave me mom!"  
  
After calming down, she left to wash herself. As the hot water ran down her back and spine, she thought of everything that had happened today. A familiar pair of chocolate-eyes appeared before her in her mind, and a small shade of pink crept on her cheeks.  
  
´Get a hold of yourself Hitomi! Remember what happened with Sean and then think about Van again!´  
  
Hitomi reproached herself for having thoughts of a man. A year ago she had sworn never to get involved with any man ever again. She would not be hurt again!  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
* * 


	5. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: I don´t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait. In this section we get to know Yukari a bit more, and the main couple get closer... :) Hope you´ll enjoy, happy readings!  
  
Chapter 5: Truths Revealed  
  
Hitomi took her post on the square and lifted the baseball bat on her shoulder. She studied the pitcher through screwed eyes and fixed her position, waiting for the blow. Finally the ball flew towards her and she flung her bat powerfully, successfully hitting the ball and making it fly far to the other end of the field.  
  
It was another fine day in Gaea. Sun shone from the cloudless sky, and the girls' gymlesson was held on the field. It was not unusual that there was a group of guys sitting on the end of the stand, "following the teaching".  
  
Yukari and Millerna shrieked from the bench as Hitomi passed the first base and ran directly to the second. The two were not the only ones to joy about this. Up on the end of the stairs three boys seemed to have taken the same attraction towards the sandy-hared girl that darted through the field.  
  
"See that new girl? Damn she´s hot!"  
  
"Yeah, that ass and those thighs...Not bad..."  
  
"You know, I heard that she was dancing with that Fanel-guy in Steps at Friday."  
  
"Fanel! How come he always gets the cute ones! What´s in him that chicks so adore??"  
  
"Dunno, but I bet that he wants more than just kisses from that lady!"  
  
The three guffawed, but failed to notice the person upper in the shadows, leaning casually to one of the large poles.  
  
Van had listened to the conversation with half ear, but decided to concentrate his attention to the heavenly piece of art on the field. He watched as she stretched her arms high above her head and then untied her hair from the ponytail before shaking her head a bit and then fixing her locks up again. The sun shone to her delicate form as she settled herself ready to run.  
  
Though all the girls wore the same school's outfit, a white shirt and short, black shorts, she outshone everybody else. Her gymnastic and harmonious body possessed beautiful curves, with perfectly shaped hips and firm but slim legs. She was truly pleasing to the eye.  
  
The girl certainly was something. Van had spent his weekend thinking about her. It was funny, because no girl ever evoked such feelings inside of him. Van felt the urge to be close to her. He had decided he needed to talk with her, something he usually did not do.  
  
So here he was now, drinking in the image of the luscious form that swiftly and easily made her way to the home base. Gods, he needed her. Already the memory of how well she had fit in his arms made him long to hold her.  
  
Hitomi stretched over the line and her team cheered. They had won. Her classmates tapped her to the shoulder and then happily chatting headed to the locker rooms. Hitomi smiled and turned to face the sky. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and bathed herself in the warmth of the sun. Gathering her stuff, she then followed the rest.  
  
* *  
  
"See you tomorrow Hitomi!"  
  
"Sure thing, bye!"  
  
Hitomi waved to her friends and proceeded on changing the shorts to her jeans. Quietly humming to herself she combed her hair and then fixed it to a ponytail. Making sure all her clothes were gathered to her green duffel bag, she left to the door, but when opening it a small squeak escaped from her throat.  
  
Van had made sure everybody else was gone before making his way to the girls' locker room door. He had been just about to knock, when the one he had been looking for had opened the door and now stared at him as he towered over her.  
  
He looked down at the largest and most beautiful emerald eyes in the world. Her delicate form made him speechless and her smooth lips were irresistibly apart, making him yearn to taste them. He woke up from the trance she had put over him and took a step closer, forcing her back to the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Hitomi backed with him and took still a few extra steps after he had stopped. When enough space was between them she weakly stated: "Look, I...I had really fun last Friday, but...But you can't continue doing this. I- I don´t even know you!  
  
Van smiled at her uneasiness, and approached her, though her body language strongly objected. When close enough he snaked a hand around her waist pulling her close to himself. Hitomi was stiff like a block of wood, but it did not seem to bother him, as he leaned close to her ear and whispered softly: "Then we just have to get to know eachother."  
  
Hitomi felt a lump in her throat and pressed her palms against his well- proportioned chest, pleading for him to let go of her: "You make me feel uncomfortable."  
  
Van smiled again and asked innocently: "Why´s that?"  
  
Hitomi dropped her gaze from the handsome features.  
  
"Well I-I've heard some stuff...about you..."  
  
Her gaze shot back up when she felt his chest squirm under her hands as he let out a laugh. She noted that he had a really nice laugh, but the thought was quickly pushed aside. He smiled at her and an amused twinkle blinked in his soft chocolate eyes: "You rather listen to gossips than see for yourself?"  
  
Hitomi was taken back and instead of answering, tried to wriggle out of his hold. He did not let her, so she turned to face him with a begging expression: "I must go."  
  
Van laughed again and asked easily: "What? You´ll turn into Ugly Duckling after sunset? C´mon, let me even take you home."  
  
Hitomi bit her lip. She knew that accepting his offer was seriously out of question, but when looking up at his adorably gorgeous eyes, her feet started to shiver and heart leap. With a sigh she melted for him: "Fine then."  
  
* *  
  
"With that bike?!"  
  
"Oi! It´s not just any bike, it´s a Harley Davidson!"  
  
Hitomi stood a good deal away from the black vehicle and its owner. Van sat cosily on the saddle and motioned for her to take a seat behind him. Hitomi shook her head violently. She was NOT, in any circumstances going to join him on that gadget.  
  
Van sighed and rose from his place. Taking the few steps to her, he tilted his head and lifted a brow. Hitomi gazed deep in his eyes, when he took her hand and stated gently: "I promise that nothing will happen to you. It´s a safe bike and I´m a good driver. C´mon now."  
  
Hitomi felt her heart soften again when looking into his compassionate eyes, which held all the sincerity in the world. Like in a trance, she let him lead her to the motorcycle and seat her behind himself.  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
She did as said and wrapped her shaky hands around his hard torso. Van smiled to her and then stepped on the gas, starting the motor and accelerating away from the parking area. Hitomi shut her eyes and squeezed him with all her might.  
  
The two reached the main road. The breeze caressed Hitomi´s face and she dared to open her eyes. She gasped when seeing the scenery beside her. They were on a bridge, the bike racing with the sunset. Rays of yellow and red hit the sky, making the landscape an orange wet paint colouring.  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi rose from her place and then turned to face him. She felt awkward and did not quite know how to thank him. Before she had the chance to, he leaned forward. She startled, when noticing what he was doing, but all he did was breath into her ear and then whisper:  
  
"See you around tiger."  
  
Then he was gone again. Hitomi stood at the sidewalk bewildered and somewhat frustrated. Grabbing her bag, she marched inside.  
  
"I´m home!"  
  
She dropped her duffel-bag to the ground and headed to the kitchen. Soon her father appeared on the doorway with a coffee cup on his hand. In silence he watched as Hitomi fixed a sandwich to herself and then head to the dining table. Quietly he followed and seated himself opposite to her.  
  
Hitomi eyed her father. He was acting strangely. Normally he would just sit in his own room writing and paying no heed on her. He looked restless; it seemed like he was always nervous in her company. So she decided to keep quiet and listen to what her father had to say.  
  
"Hitomi I..."  
  
Hitomi lifted her gaze from the plate and swallowed the piece of food in her mouth: "Yes?"  
  
Her father twiddled the spoon in his mug and seemed to search a way to voice what he was about to say. Hitomi listened carefully when he stated quietly: "How are you? We haven't had a good opportunity to talk after you came. I...I was a bit too strict to you last Friday and I´m sorry because of it. I was just very worried when I didn't know where you were."  
  
Hitomi kept quiet and her father continued: "I understood from your mothers letters that you like dancing. I know that it isn't really my business what you do on your free time, but I just wanted you to know that I think it's a really good hobby and I´m ready to invest on it if you still want to go to dance lessons."  
  
Hitomi stared at him. Was this really the same uncommunicative and withdrawn person she called her father? He was actually talking to her and being nice to her! She kept gaping at him even when he rose and with a tiny smile added: "Think about it."  
  
* *  
  
"Hey princess, doing something tonight."  
  
Hitomi startled and turned to Van who had appeared beside her and now leaned casually to the locker beside hers. She was still not used to his sudden appearances and was also a bit troubled of what had happened the day before. Mumbling, she stuttered her answer: "N-no, I don´t think so."  
  
"Then I´ll pick you up at seven."  
  
As soon as he was on his way again, Yukari, who had followed the situation from farther away, rushed to Hitomi.  
  
"What was that??"  
  
Hitomi, still a bit astonished turned to her friend: "I-I think he just asked me on a date."  
  
Yukari beamed. She had wanted to talk to Hitomi about Van and now was the perfect situation. The two friends left outside to eat their lunch. After finding a nice and quiet corner, both sat down. Yukari studied her silent friend and then asked gently: "Hitomi, would you like to talk about something?"  
  
Hitomi´s head shot up and found Yukari watching her in concern. She dropped her gaze back to the plate and replied quietly: "No, I don´t want to bother you with my problems."  
  
Yukari placed a hand over her friends and smiled assuringly: "Hitomi, it´s what friends are for. You don´t have to talk to me now, but know that you can always come to me if there anything. Anything!"  
  
Hitomi listened to her friend and sighed inwardly. How could have she been blessed with a person like Yukari. The redhead kept her hand over hers and had her head tilted, like waiting for a reply.  
  
Yukari smiled. It was like Hitomi was the very waited friend to her. Sure Millerna was nice and kind, but she talked so much that Yukari was often left in the blond´s shadow. Luckily Yukari still had her boyfriend, but Amano was nowadays so occupied with the trackteam and running, that their brief moments together were something real special.  
  
Yukari laughed inwardly when reminiscing how many times Amano had been ready to squeeze the breath out of Millerna, for her petty and selfish acting. Though Millerna possessed beauty with no limits, things not so beautiful sometimes slipped from her mouth. Nevertheless, Yukari respected Millerna´s friendship.  
  
As Yukari now scrutinised her companion, she decided, that Hitomi was not a friend to let slip away. Though the two had spent very little time together till now, Yukari had concluded that Hitomi was a happy and friendly soul, who just needed a bit of trusting. She had guessed that something in Hitomi´s past was very painful for her to talk about, but if Yukari was just able to make the girl open herself, maybe the pain would go away. And if not away completely, then soothe a bit.  
  
There was also another thing. Yukari, among with many other people had seen Hitomi and Van together in Steps last Friday. There was already a gossip spreading through the school, that Van Fanel had an eye for the new girl.  
  
"Yukari, is something wrong?"  
  
Yukari snapped out of her dreams and turned to Hitomi who looked at her with worry. She smiled and shook her head: "No, I was just thinking about some stuff... Anyway, I´m sorry that I drifted away just as you were about to tell me something."  
  
Inhaling, Hitomi spoke quietly: "I´m not sure about this Yukari."  
  
Yukari frowned: "Sure about what?"  
  
Hitomi bit her lip. She never talked about her problems to anybody, but Yukari seemed so worried that maybe it would not be so bad if she told her.  
  
"Yukari, are the things Millerna told about Van true?"  
  
Yukari shifted on her chair. What was she supposed to say? She usually tried to ignore all the rumours that were spread in the school, but having someone like Millerna as friend it was hard to not miss all the gossips. Trying to find the right words she started slowly: "Well... I can´t exactly say, because we´re not acquainted that way, so I don´t really know..."  
  
Hitomi sighed and Yukari noted how sorrowful she looked. Then suddenly Hitomi quietly started speaking: "I used to date this guy...Sean. I was crazy about him, literally. He was always so kind, adorable, and sweet in every possible way. I really loved him! Or at least I thought so..."  
  
She paused. Recovered from Hitomi´s sudden outburst, Yukari realised some crystal tears were dwelling in the corners of her eyes. Silently she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and encouraged her to continue.  
  
"Then one day I discovered that he had been dating other girls at the same time he was going out with me. I felt horrible. Everything he had told me; all the confessions...they had all been lies. I had loved him and he had just played with my feelings. It was horrible. I thought there must be a reason for his behaviour, but when I asked about it, he just yelled at me and then dumped me like an old sock!"  
  
The tears had started to flow down Hitomi´s cheeks and she was alternately hiccuping and sobbing. Yukari hushed her, but received only more weeping.  
  
Hitomi sniffed and continued with a choked voice: "After that I always danced. Music and dance were my life. But now that my mom is dead, I don´t have even dancing anymore... And now that stupid, stupid Van is filling my mind with all kinds of thoughts and feelings. I´m so confused!"  
  
Yukari could say nothing, just hold her. What awful things this poor girl had gone through. She did not know how to comfort her, or what to say. Hitomi kept sobbing in her arms, and she felt helpless.  
  
Time passed and finally Hitomi pulled herself up. Her eyes were a bit red and her cheeks flushed, but she forced a smile on her lips. Clearing her throat a few times, she spoke gaspingly: "I´m sorry if I upset you."  
  
Yukari shook her head and looked at Hitomi in concern: "No, not at all! I´m glad you told me, thank you for trusting me..."  
  
Hitomi looked into the space and Yukari would have given anything to know what moved in her mind. Like reading her thoughts, Hitomi smiled to her: "May I ask for an opinion?"  
  
Yukari nodded: "Anything!"  
  
Hitomi sighed: "What do you think I should do? I... I´m not sure what to think about Van, but my feelings tell me to trust him, which is absurd when I think what kind of a person he is!"  
  
Yukari smiled and confidently replied: "Well, I think you should go. I mean, that way you´ll learn to know him better. I´m sure you´re still upset of what happened with Sean, and the loss of your mother is terrible, but you can´t stay dwelling on things forever. Life continues. "  
  
Hitomi scrutinised her friend's face. How wise she was... Hitomi decided to follow her advice and thanked her for it.  
  
* * 


	6. A Haunting Past

Disclaimer: I don't own "Escaflowne"or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
I don´t own Nat King Cole´s "When I fall in love".  
  
A/N: Hello again and thanks for the reviews and comments. I´ll try my best to keep the story and characters reasonable, but tell me if it starts to feel that it's not going along well. Also tell me if you have any other suggestions, ideas, questions or other stuff you want to let me know about, I´m just glad receive any kind of critic! (You can also e-mail me at nea_@email.com)  
  
IMPORTANT! Chapter 5 was changed a bit, so you might want to scan through it before reading this one. (Else you might loose track) I know its annoying when I change my chapters all the time, but I always forget some stuff I had to put, or then I just need to change some events so that it would be better in the upcoming chapters. Sorry... Anyway, a discussion between Hitomi and her father was added and Hitomi´s and Sean's history was changed. (Later I found the whole rape-thing a bit too dramatic, and decided to go with something a bit easier. Anyway, WHAT happened is not that important, but more that Hitomi had just something nasty in her past. So...) Now I stop, hope you'll enjoy this and the re-written chapter 5. Happy readings!  
  
Chapter 6: A Haunting Past  
  
Hitomi twirled before the mirror and made last minute improvements on herself. Her hair was on a side parting and waved over her shoulders. Making sure her outfit was fixed, she smiled to her reflection in the mirror and spoke to herself: "So Hitomi, here we go."  
  
She reminisced her conversation with Yukari earlier the day. Her friend was right; though nasty things had happened to her, life still went on, and eventually she would have to overcome the difficulties, so why not do it now. Going out on a date was not tragic at all, though her companion was not from the safest end.  
  
Hitomi pushed aside thoughts like that. If she was going to spend her evening with him, she could not base her thoughts on hearsays. Tonight, he would be just Van, a guy from her school she met recently. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she applied some more lippgloss and then decided that she was ready.  
  
A familiar rumbling sound drifted to her ears. With a final look to the mirror, she winked to her image and then grabbed her black knee length coat from the stool. Quietly exiting her room she went to the door of the adjacent one. Knocking softly, she first heard nothing and hesitantly then opened it.  
  
Peeking inside she sighed. Her father was in the dreamstate of writing that not even an atomic bomb would have wakened his attention. Silently she made her way to the table where he sat, back facing the door.  
  
She scrutinised her father's profile. He was old, closer to 55. The little hair he obtained had long ago lost its healthy colour and was now dull grey. His specs were placed on the tip of his nose, making him look like an old hag. Hitomi tapped his shoulder, but he made no reaction.  
  
"I´m going out."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"I´ll be back latest at one o'clock."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
She sighed. It seemed like the person he had been the day before was just a hallucination of hers. She turned to leave, but at the door her father's voice caught her: "Call me if something happens."  
  
Hitomi spun around, but found her father deep in his work. Her state softened and quietly she pulled the door closed.  
  
Van sat on his bike and leaned his elbows to the handlebars. The lane was quiet, excluding the purring sound that erupted from his motorcycle's engine. He examined the surroundings and noted that the area was not from the most pleasant end and the yard that he was now in front would have caused a fit to his own mother.  
  
A click at the door stole his attention. Van lifted his gaze and for a while it was silent between the two. He stared at the enchantress that stood at the doorsteps, and a lopsided smile crept on his lips. Letting his eyes travel freely on her body, he studied her outfit. She wore a black dress with thin straps and that reached just above her knees, hugging her glorious curves. Her sandy hair waved over her bare shoulders and her already beautiful face had a simple and elegant make-up.  
  
Hitomi stared at Van from her place at the door. He looked utterly sexy, dressed into his black leather jacket that rested over a clear white collar- shirt, which had the first two buttons open revealing a golden chain around his neck. His head was the same messy mop of ebony hair that hanged over his bottomless chestnut eyes and the familiar naughty smile decorated his unusual handsome and tanned face.  
  
"Well, well. All this dress-up for me? I´m flattered."  
  
A scarlet hue visited Hitomi´s cheeks: "I-I wasn't sure where we're going, so..." Quickly straightened herself she made her way through the garden to him. Van just sat there and smiled coyly at her: "You better watch out with that dress, some people out at this hour may not be as honourable in their actions as I am."  
  
Hitomi played like smacking him. Smiling, she put her coat on and then sat herself behind him. Wrapping her hands around his firm upper body, she whispered into his ringed ear: "Then you'll just have to keep company to me for the whole time."  
  
Van grinned and quietly replied: "That, Princess, is something you don't need to worry about."  
  
Hitomi giggled and they drove from the lane.  
  
It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just setting and the air was warm. A cool breeze caressed the two, as they rode on the black giant. Hitomi leaned to Van´s back and again noted how marvellous his male aroma was. She wondered where they were going, but decided to just enjoy herself with him. A trip with a motorcycle was not as bad as she had thought, but she still noticed that her grip to him was quite strong.  
  
They reached the border of the town. "Welcome back" flashed by and Hitomi started wondering what Van was up to. Where were they going? Had she been too confident on him?  
  
A view of the sea came in sight. Hitomi felt how they slowed down and curved to a smaller road that led to the beach. In the distance she saw golden lights twinkle, inviting to come closer. They reached a cosy-looking one-floor building. Van stopped and shut down the engine. Hitomi lifted herself from behind him and looked around herself.  
  
The building had a large wooden terrace with many lonely tables and chairs. Numerous Chinese-type lanterns were placed to hang from the roof beams and illuminated the place with a friendly light. A pleasant smell of food and commingled flavourings drifted to the nostrils and a faint music could be heard from inside. Hitomi glanced at the green sign that hanged over the terrace entrance: "Folken´s..."  
  
"Yeah, this is my brothers place."  
  
Hitomi glanced at Van who stood beside her. He smiled down at her and she felt like getting lost in the depths of his eyes. He held a hand out to her and Hitomi took it, letting him lead her inside.  
  
The restaurant was small and she felt like home the minute she stepped inside. It smelled like a mixture of all the spices in the world and made her suddenly feel hungry. In one of the corners was a huge vinyl record player that filled the area with mild music. Orange and yellow flames danced at the enormous fireplace that was placed at one of the walls. There were not many people; some couples were scattered in random tables and talked quietly.  
  
Van led her to the desk where a tall man stood talking in the phone. When noticing the two, he quickly finished and after hanging up, smiled in a friendly manner. Van greeted him and the two spoke something in Italian. Hitomi listened in fascination at the conversation, though she did not understand one word. The way Van voiced the foreign language was charming and she soon found herself staring at his mouth as he talked. How had she not noticed before that he had the most beautiful lips she had ever seen...  
  
"Who is your company?"  
  
Hitomi snapped out of her trance when realising that the terminology had been switched to English. The man Van had been talking to must be his brother, Hitomi reasoned, since the two shared so much likeness in appearance.  
  
The older one was something around 25, with similar hair as Van´s, though colour was much lighter, more silvery. His eyes were also Van´s, but far from the chocolate hue and closer to reddish ruby. He was a great deal taller than his little brother, close to 1,90 meters and towered over the two. Hitomi felt small, when she was already around 10 centimetres shorter than Van.  
  
Folken smiled at the shy girl before him. Though Van tried his best to hide his stupidities from their mother, he was never and would never be able to mask his doings from his brother. Folken as all too well aware of all the foolish actions his younger brother had accumulated along the past two years.  
  
But it was now that he actually brought someone for exhibition. Before, Van had never taken any girl for him to see, so this one had to be something really special, since he so openly brought her here. Folken studied the girl and then smiled to himself. At least his brother had a good taste.  
  
Hitomi felt clumsy with the situation and so found a nice spot on the wall just above Folken´s shoulder. She gasped when noticing what she was staring.  
  
"M-Millerna!"  
  
Folken frowned and turned to look at the spot where Hitomi was looking. He let out an inwardly laugh and lifted the book-size picture from the wall. Wiping some dust away from the frames, he handed the photograph to her.  
  
Hitomi stared at the picture. The woman in it resembled Millerna greatly, but obtained a certain charisma that the blond lacked. A text in the corner, written in calligraphy hit her eye: "From the beginning till the end, I´ll always love you my dearest friend."  
  
She stared at Folken who took the picture and placed it back to its spot on the wall. Turning to Hitomi, he smiled: "Not quite. She´s Marlene, Millerna´s sister."  
  
Hitomi kept staring at the picture and wondered what it did here. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from behind the door that led to the kitchen. The people in the room turned to see what was happening. Folken sighed and excused himself. Hitomi turned to face Van in wonder, but soon Folken returned with a colourful parrot on his forearm.  
  
Van laughed as he received the bird from Folken: "Causing problems again, were you?"  
  
The bird nodded its head and spoke: "Dryden is stupido, Dryden is stupido, Natal love Van."  
  
Van laughed and turned to Hitomi who was watching the bird in charm. He stroke its head with his index finger and slowly spoke: "Natal, say hello to Hitomi."  
  
The bird flapped its wings a bit and then squirt: "Ciao, ciao."  
  
Hitomi giggled and watched as Van gave the bird back to Folken, who put it to the perch that was placed on the desk. She beamed as turning to Van: "Is it yours?" Van nodded his black mass of hair falling to his eyes. "Its amazing!" she stated smiling.  
  
"That's something you have definitely mistaken about young lady!"  
  
Hitomi startled and twirled to see the speaker. A man with long and thick brown hair pulled to a ribbon stood at the doorway of the kitchen with flours spread all over his white apron that already had reddish blotches. He grinned, revealing a shiny row of white teeth and then made his way beside Folken.  
  
He held his hand out. Hesitantly Hitomi offered hers and he grabbed it placing a light kiss to her knuckles and then smiling: "Bonsoir lefamme enchante." Then with a smirk he added: "Sorry, my French is a bit rusty, I´m Dryden."  
  
From the corner of her eye Hitomi to could see Van frown. Shortly she introduced herself and then asked what he meant with his remark. Dryden laughed making the whole area echo and then looked at her through his round goggles. Hitomi swallowed when noticing how intensely he studied her.  
  
"That bird is one annoying pest! I don't see why it has to spend its time in my kitchen, though I must say once in a while it has one great sense of humour!"  
  
Hitomi nodded, though not so sure what he meant. Her attention was called elsewhere when she heard Van speak: "We´ll sit at the corner, fix us something edible Dryden." Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the far- most table. Soon Folken appeared beside them bringing a single candle and lighting it before leaving the two finally alone.  
  
Hitomi looked around herself in great awe. Had Folken really done all of this alone? As she was admiring her environment, she failed to notice her companion lean back in his chair and watch her profoundly.  
  
Van caught himself staring at her. It was so easy to just deviate from the situation and go astray in her grace. Van frowned; he hated Dryden right now. The guy had no right to flirt with Hitomi while she was accompanying him. He woke from the dream-state when Hitomi lay a hand over his and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here. This place is very beautiful."  
  
Her words touched him deep and his mind screamed for him to kiss her right there and now. The candlelight flickered on her peachy skin and made her features glimmer. She looked like a true goddess. Van inhaled deep, but just then Folken approached them with two dishes and a bottle of wine: "Enjoying?"  
  
Hitomi smiled and nodded courtly: "Yes thank you, very much." Then she curiously looked at the small plates that were placed in front of her: "Mmmm, smells delicious! Can you tell what's in it?"  
  
Folken nodded and poured some wine in her glass as he explained the plates content: "For a start there's some salad with shrimps, oysters, snails and squids. For main dish I asked Dryden to come up with some spaghetti with olive oil and mussels."  
  
Hitomi pulled back a bit and shifted a new kind of eye to her plate. Snails and squids... It did not sound very inviting, but when she saw Van set a fork on his own crustaceans and bravely eat it, she hesitantly picked up a coiled, yellow snail.  
  
She twirled it in her mouth for a while before swallowing. It tasted like rubber and was extremely hard to bite on. Noticing that Van looked at her under his brows, she set down her fork and asked calmly: "What?"  
  
Van shook his head a bit, an amused smile on his lips. Hitomi frowned and cast her eyes on her plate. She did not feel like eating anymore, but it would certainly give a bad picture of her, if she did not finish her food. Lifting her fork again, she rotated the shellfishes to a new order in her plate. Van saw her actions and swallowed a squid before speaking.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
Hitomi shot her head up, an ashamed look on her face: "N-no, I mean yes it's good, but..."  
  
Van laughed and called for his brother. Instantly Folken appeared beside them and the two of them spoke. Van mentioned her name and Hitomi noticed how Folken eyed her for a while before silently chuckling. Hitomi kept her gaze downcast even when the older of the brothers took the plates and left.  
  
Along with a more pleasant main dish, Hitomi found herself talking openly and laughing at the things he told her. She felt relaxed with him and noticed how he was far from the arrogant and disobedient guy she was used to.  
  
* *  
  
The sun had set long ago, replaced by the silvery moon that now hanged low, illuminating the beach where two people were silently walking together. Hitomi had slipped her shoes away and let the marble sand tickle her feet. She kept shooting secret glances at Van, but soon knitted her delicate brows when noticing the silence that had wrapped around them. Hesitantly she held her small hand out and placed it in his bigger one.  
  
Van startled a bit from the feeling of her skin on his. He stopped, shifted his gaze down to her two large, emerald orbs, and exhaled heavily. Hitomi looked at him worried: "Is something wrong?"  
  
Van looked, if possible, even deeper into her eyes. Then he turned away and whispered: "I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Hitomi grabbed his forearm: "Doing what? What is it?"  
  
He turned to her and looked at her with a strange face; something Hitomi had never seen him wear before. Then suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently with his palm. She stared deep into his beautiful eyes, searching for what he felt. His voice was hoarse as he spoke gently.  
  
"You´re so beautiful."  
  
Hitomi tried to grab her words but discovered them stuck into her throat. Before noticing, she found herself backing from him.  
  
Van frowned, what was it now? He was not doing anything that might hurt or insult her, so why was she pulling away?  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Hitomi shook her head and sent her gaze down to the ground. Van stood before her speechless. There was a long, awkward silence. Then she whispered nearly inaudibly: "I´m sorry... It's just that...I´m not good with men. You...they scare me."  
  
Van kept quiet and waited for her to continue. He did not dare to move, not even breathe. Silently Hitomi went on: "I have one relationship behind. It was tragic enough for me to grieve for the rest of my life that I ever met the guy. So please...please understand."  
  
Hitomi kept her head bent, but it shot up when she heard his next words: "I know how you feel."  
  
She looked at him in wonder and then smiled weakly: "No offence, but it's hard for me to believe that any girl ever left you. I mean... you're too..."  
  
Hitomi bit her lip. Van smiled, but it soon faded away and he looked over the sea and to the crystal-clear sky.  
  
"It's my father. He left me, my brother and my mother two years ago."  
  
Hitomi covered her mouth with her hand to choke the gasp that nearly escaped from her. Silently she reached for him: "Van, I...I´m so sorry...."  
  
"I don't need your pity!"  
  
Hitomi startled at his angry tone. He watched at her furiously, but in few seconds his state calmed back down. He stepped closer to her and took her hand to his, caressing it a bit and then apologising for his harsh actions.  
  
"Sorry, I´m just a bit sore about the subject."  
  
Hitomi smiled her sweet, caring smile. Then, keeping his hand in her own, she started walking along the beach line.  
  
"Can you tell more about your family? At least Folken seems very nice, I wonder if your mother is too. She must be very beautiful."  
  
Van laughed his humorous, masculine laugh and a twinkle in the eye, asked then: "Why so?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him and with a gentle smile, replied: "Because she has such a beautiful son."  
  
Again Van was taken back by the beauty of her words. How had such an incredibly gentle, caring, vulnerable and pure creature ever appeared in his life? Maybe there was a god somewhere. He drank in the sigh of the girl before him and felt like he could tell her anything. She was nothing like the everyday students that hunted him just because of his looks; this girl was truly interested in him and his life.  
  
"My family...well, where should I start. My father was originally from here, America. He was very fond of Da Vinchi´s works and so, when he was 23, he travelled to Italy to study Italian arts. There he met my mother, who was the littlesister of his comrade-student. Well, a year later they got engaged and soon Folken was born. So my father decided to stay."  
  
Van paused and Hitomi could sense the pain the subject was causing. She encouraged him to continue knowing that only talking could rid the grief.  
  
"Five years ago we moved to America. My father wanted to show his origins to the rest of us, and my mother, who works as an architect wanted new ideas from the western culture. I remember hating it. I mean, I was only 12 and all my friends and my life were in Venice. We lived in New York for three years until..."  
  
They had stopped again. Hitomi saw how Van´s expression changed to a sorrowful and mourning one as he looked at the silver moon and closed his eyes. She stepped close to him and whispered softly: "What happened?"  
  
He turned his melancholy face to her. She felt awfully sympathetic due his touching expression. He tried to force a smile to his lips, but all he achieved was a grimace. With a bitter tone he continued:  
  
"My mother found out that he had been in a relationship with another woman beginning from the day we arrived to the airport. It was a horrible heartbreak for her... and for me. Folken didn't care, the two of them never really came along, but my mom... she was in pieces. My father soon moved away to a new apartment, but the rest of us wanted to get as far away as possible from him. I suggested that we moved home, back to Venice, but mother had her work going so well that she refused. So we came here."  
  
Van finished his story and looked at her with a stern expression. Hitomi had the urge to pull him into her consoling embrace and let him cry all the pain and suffering away.  
  
But no tears ever came. His eyes were dry and his facial cast solemn. Finally the silence was broken by his bare voice: "Funny, isn't it? After we moved here, everything lost its importance. Nothing ever meant anything anymore. Folken had his restaurant brought up and mom is doing great with her job. But I... I feel so empty, so lonely..."  
  
Van looked at her for a while and then turned away: "I´m sorry, I shouldn't be pouring the problems my heart holds to you." Suddenly he felt a slim hand on his shoulder and heard Hitomi whisper: "No, I... I feel the same way. I was left too."  
  
Van stared at her downcast face. Slowly she lifted her head and met his tender gaze. He asked her no questions, only smiled at her. She was his fellow sufferer, his companion in misfortune. Faint music from the restaurant waved to the beach where two youths stood under the moonlight.  
  
When I fall in love it will be forever  
  
Or I'll never fall in love  
  
In a restless world like this is  
  
Love is ended before it's begun  
  
And too many moonlight kisses  
  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun When I give my heart it will be completely  
  
Or I'll never give my heart  
  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you.  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi buried her face into the nape of Van´s neck. The heat his body emitted warmed up her freezing one, as they in silence made their way to the familiar lane. She listened to the steady rumbling the motorcycle emitted. She was lost in her thoughts, when suddenly they slowed down, and a moment later Van´s gentle voice filled the air with its sweetness: "We´re here."  
  
Slowly Hitomi pulled her hands away from his lean front and lifted herself from the seat. Turning to face him, the two stared at each other for long. Like slow motion, Van lifted a hand to her cheek. Her skin felt rich and velvety soft under his fingertips. The situation was awkward, as neither knew what next.  
  
Van felt like 13 again. In silence, he traced his index finger along her jawbone and stopped at her chin. Carefully he tilted it towards himself. Then, tilting his own head a bit, he slowly leaned forward.  
  
Hitomi felt uneasy and thought things were going far too fast. A part of her refused to pull back though, so silently she let her eyelids drop. To her surprise, his lips grazed her cheek, leaving a soft moist feeling on her skin.  
  
Van pulled back and looked thoroughly satisfied. Hitomi did not have time to react or thank him, when he already stepped on the gas and drove away, like wanting to escape from her as quickly as possible. Hitomi sighed and quietly tiptoed to the house and into her room.  
  
* *  
  
Van decided to take a detour home. Through the whole trip together with Hitomi, he had been silent and avoided all the small, insignificant things she had come up with trying to start a discussion. He thought about all the things said that night. He had never talked about his family to anybody. How was it, that this girl, whom he barely knew, made him open his heart so easily? It had been painful to talk about his father, but now he somehow felt peaceful.  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi did not dare to put the lights on, so she quietly undressed in the darkness. It was very late, and the thought of getting less than seven hours of sleep made her moan. As she slipped into her pyjamas, she could not get herself from thinking about what had happened. Van had showed a totally different side of him; something she had not even dreamt of him possessing. He had been open and reflective, and made her believe that somewhere deep within him was a truly modest person. She had actually enjoyed his company...  
  
´What´s the matter with me?!? Didn´t I learn from the last?´  
  
Her mind started yelling at her, making her suddenly doubtful again. Then she remembered his face after telling about his father. No one could make up an expression like that without having any true feelings along. He had been all too emotional to invent a story as horrible as his. She silently groaned; the guy was so confusing!  
  
* *  
  
Van shut down the engine and looked up at his still home. He silently hoped that his mother would not have woken up at the sound of his bike. Quietly like a mouse, he made his way inside. Once safely in his room, he undressed and then climbed between his sheets.  
  
Lying on his back, arms folded behind his neck, he stared at the ceiling and thought about Hitomi. A warm feeling enveloped him, as her sweet smile and happy laughter crawled into his mind. Then, a sudden stab of guilt pierced him, and he rolled to his side. He did not deserve such an incredible girl. As frustration of his mixed feelings haunted him, he tried to solve his emotions:  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
* * 


	7. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
A/N: I changed the title as you can see, "Falling for you" seemed more fitting. No V/H scenes in this one, sorry. :( But I´ll make it up to you by filling the next chapter with scenes just for them ;) Always remember, any questions, comments etc, my e-mail nea_@email.com just waits for your opinions :) Hope you´ll enjoy, happy readings!  
  
Chapter 7: Mixed emotions  
  
Van placed the heavy wooden box down to the ground and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Trails of glistering sweat trickled down the grooves of his chest and abs, as he headed back to the grey truck and lifted another box from its rear.  
  
"Wanna sip?"  
  
Van glanced at Mark, who was offering a heavenly looking water bottle to him. Thanking, he lowered the weighty box to the ground and took a large gulp. The icy water overflowed from his lips, and fell down to his front. He tipped his head back a bit and poured the water over his face and hair. After soaking his whole head, he returned the now empty bottle and grinned.  
  
"Thanks, that was refreshing."  
  
The sun flamed to the hot beach, making the people labouring on it perspire eminently. Van and Mark had started to unload the truck of cargo early in the morning when it had arrived at the restaurant. As the sun had climbed higher to the sky and its rays heated up, both had detected how a dip in the sea suddenly sounded very inviting. But work had to come first. They had only few boxes to go anymore, and with the help of the driver, the load was soon done.  
  
Van carried the last burden to the cellar and sighed heavily after placing it with the others. Then he climbed the stairs up to the restaurant. Mark leaned to the bar and drank occasionally from the ale bottle he had robbed from the kitchen's freezer. Van uncorked his own and took the liquid down with one gulp.  
  
Mark breathed in deep and listened to the silence. He watched Van take his black T-shirt from the high stool and pull it over his head. Then with a devilish smirk he nudged his friend and winked: "So, how was it with the nectareous jade-czarina?"  
  
Van took the empty bottles and placed them to the crate under the desk. A secret smile danced on his lips. He had known Mark would ask about it, it had been just a matter of time when the question was released. A plain shrug was all he emitted.  
  
Mark frowned at his friend and then smiled playfully: "You´re hiding something, I know it! C´mon, it's me, Mark. Tell me... how was she?"  
  
Van turned hastily and scowled. Mark sensed that he had hit a sensitive spot. Van´s tone was low and dangerous, and even a bit hurt, as he quietly stated:  
  
"It wasn't like that... A date... doesn't always necessarily mean sex."  
  
Mark was about to make a remark about Van´s dates rarely being just walking hand in hand, but decided against it. What followed was a long silence. Mark scrutinised his friend's tense face and his set jaw. Then, keeping his gaze locked with Van´s, firmly said:  
  
"You like her."  
  
Van tore his gaze away and sent it somewhere to the floor. His fists clenched on his sides as he heavily exhaled through his nose. Then, nearly inaudibly he whispered: "I don't know."  
  
* *  
  
Though it was suffocating and hot outside, in a little boutique the air was cool and fresh. Inside, three girls fingered different kinds of clothings and garments. The older looking sales lady smiled contentedly behind her desk from time to time when listening to the youngster's conversations. The two others she had seen often there, if not buying, then planning for it. Especially the girl with lighter hair was a very well liked customer, since she so often brought her turquoise cash card for the seller to see.  
  
Binoché´s was popular shopping place among people who liked highly rated quality and who did not make a closer contact with the price tags. It possessed an elegant style, which never failed to be exquisite and aristocratic. The crimson red curtains on the inside doorways were heavy velvet and ordered straight from France, just like the other accessories. All the clothes were always neatly hanging from their hangers or folded to their racks, and there was never dust or dirt seen on the floors.  
  
"How bout this one?"  
  
Hitomi glanced at the piece of cloth Millerna was offering her. It was a deep green sleeveless shirt with thin straps crossing at the back. The material felt like raw silk and the price written on red on the label confirmed it.  
  
Hitomi gave the blond a sceptic look and then replied: "How bout no?"  
  
Millerna´s eager face burst and she whined: "Oh come on! It's so your colour! You would turn every guy's head in the corridors if you wore this! Please try it! For me?"  
  
Hitomi suddenly showed great interest on the clothes in the other end of the small shop, and paid no heed on the girl. Millerna let out a frustrated groan and turned to Yukari to receive any help from her. The redhead just smiled in an amused manner and shook her cherry head letting out a small, amused laugh. Millerna knitted her perfectly plucked eyebrows and cleared her throat before speaking: "Maybe you don´t care about how Hitomi dresses and looks like in public, but I do! And I see it as my mission to make her look Gaean, with or without your help!"  
  
Hitomi tried to hold her laugh, but succeeded miserably. After few giggles, she returned the few steps to her friend. Lifting an assuring hand on Millerna´s shoulder, she spoke kindly: "Millerna, I´m touched by your motherly attitude towards me, I really am! But honestly, I do know what clothes to put on and how to look when I leave my home. I´m very grateful of your concern towards my fashion, but don´t you think you choosing my clothes is a bit too much?"  
  
Millerna lifted her nose and sniffed in a very lady-like manner.  
  
"I was just trying to help."  
  
Hitomi smiled and the three girls left the small shop. Outside the air was a great deal humid and Hitomi was glad she was wearing a short, sleeveless skirt. The friends headed towards the café on the other side of the road. Hitomi suddenly felt Yukari lightly touch her arm and whisper to her ear: "So, how did it go?"  
  
Hitomi shot a quick glance at Millerna who walked before them, dressed up in a pair of creamy-coloured and tight capripants and a loose boncho. A large, white sunhat sent shadows on her perfectly shaped face. She surely looked like a filmstar or at least a model.  
  
Hitomi turned back to her friend and whispered: "I´d rather discuss it in somewhere private. Maybe later?" Though Hitomi held great respect towards Millerna, she did not trust the girl enough to let her know about anything that was happening between Hitomi and Van.  
  
Yukari smiled and whispered that it would be great. Suddenly Millerna turned to them with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?"  
  
Both Hitomi and Yukari were taken by surprise and tried to find something to say. Millerna´s expression turned curious and she opened her mouth to ask again, but instead a joyful: "Allen!" escaped from her lips. The two others sighed in relief as Millerna tripped along to the handsome man who was cleaning the tables on the terrace of the café where the friends were supposed to go.  
  
Hitomi watched the two blonds exchange a passionate kiss. The man´s hands travelled freely on Millerna´s sides and rear and the blond just seemed to enjoy it. When the two finally broke apart, they noticed that all the people sitting at the tables were staring at them. The man took the rest of the cups and plates on his tray and went inside. Millerna motioned for Hitomi and Yukari to come and sit beside her.  
  
Hitomi examined Millerna´s flushed cheeks and a bit swollen rosy red lips. Soon the man returned with three white espresso-mugs. Then he sat beside Millerna and started to bill and coo with the girl so that it made Hitomi turn her face away. She faintly remembered meeting this man at Steps about a week ago. Allen was his name...  
  
A sudden realisation hit her. It was Thursday! And tomorrow would be Friday, and they would go to Steps again... Would Van be there? A warm feeling enveloped Hitomi, as she thought about him.  
  
Van.  
  
His silky, midnight-black hair hanging over his passionate and soft chocolatedrop eyes as he looked at her profoundly with them. His strong and warm arms, which she longed holding her. His flat, hard chest where she had leaned as they had danced. His hips, which had been draped by the light- blue jeans...  
  
A scarlet hue crept on her cheeks. What in the God´s name had she just been thinking! Yukari seemed to notice this and touched her hand lightly. "Are you okay, you seem a bit red. Could it be hyperventilation?"  
  
Hitomi noticed the three people at the table watch her, so she let out a hasty laugh. Trying to change the course of the conversation, she addressed Allen. "So, you´re a waiter?" Allen turned his beautiful face from Millerna and seemed to measure Hitomi from head to toes, like scrutinising was she worth of answering. Hitomi fidgeted; she felt great inconvenience under his gaze. This did not seem to bother him, and much for Hitomi´s relief he tore his gaze away from her body and slowly let out a stretched and lazy "yes".  
  
Millerna cuddled closer to the man and hugged his hand. Snickering, she traced her index finger along his lower lip and purred softly. "Oh, but wouldn´t you consider yourself more like a bartender than a waiter. I always thought bartenders were more exciting."  
  
Allen flashed her a smile that would have made any girls knees weak. Locking her into another sensuous kiss, he muttered: "Yes ma´am, whatever you wish."  
  
Hitomi wanted to leave. She sent a pleading look at Yukari and the other nodded in understanding. They rose from the stools and informed Millerna that they were going. The blond waved her hand carelessly and so the two friends headed away from the small café.  
  
When enough distance from the couple, Hitomi vehemently stated: "I understand that behaviour in the bedroom, but at a local site it´s a bit too much! Get a room for Christ sake!"  
  
Yukari laughed. "That´s Millerna. You just have to get used to her. She can be an angel, but when Allen is near, her form turns from a human to some kind of sexual beast."  
  
Hitomi stared at Yukari for a while and then both burst to laugh. Hitomi soon regained her composure and informed her friend that she did not like Millerna´s boyfriend one bit: "I think he´s offensive, repulsive, objectionable and vicious, and though he has a pretty face, behind it lays a very disgusting personality."  
  
Yukari smiled in her distinguished motherly way. "Hitomi, maybe you shouldn´t draw so quick conclusions since you haven´t really spent any time at all with him. Allen too can sometimes be really nice." She paused and suddenly grinned. Making sure no one was close she leaned to Hitomi´s ear and whispered: "Which makes me remember something you were supposed to tell me about a certain Italian... Okay, fill me in, all the nasty details thank you! Did he tie you up?"  
  
Hitomi looked at her friend in shock, but laughed when realising that she was only joking. Slowly, not leaving anything untold, she started recalling her evening with Van out loud. As she described what had happened, she suddenly came to the awareness that she had not seen him after that night. His majestic motorcycle had not mastered the school´s parking-area for two days. Though it was not a long time, it still bothered her. It was funny, but she had the strange feeling that she missed him.  
  
"See, I told you. He´s not that bad as everyone let you know!"  
  
Yukari´s happy statement woke Hitomi from her daydreams. The two were now sitting in a park, eating their huge ice-creams. Hitomi nodded, but somewhere deep inside of her there still lingered a small doubt.  
  
"Ummm... Do you care if we talked about it a bit?"  
  
Yukari licked the banana from the corner of her mouth and tilted her head, giving her friend a chiding look: "Of course I don´t! Come on now, if you have something on your heart, just tell me and we´ll see if there´s anything I can do to help you."  
  
Hitomi tapped her lips and started then in an official tone: "Dear professor Uchida. I have this very huge and embarrassing problem and I can´t talk to anybody about it. It is about... BOYS! Please help me!"  
  
Both girls giggled, their ice-cream balls nearly falling from their cornets. After calming down, a serious expression crept on Hitomi´s face and she sighed.  
  
"It's so funny, because always when I´m together with Van, I feel that I could trust my heart to him. He´s so different when it's just he and I. He´s open and happy and I feel comfortable with him. But then when I´m alone, the image of the playboy in him creeps into my mind. All the stuff Millerna told me... It makes me feel that he just wants me to be a part of his magnificent list of conquers. If he´s been like that forever, how could he possibly just change in a twinkling of an eye? He told me stuff... Some really personal stuff.... But even that makes me feel like he´s just trying to gain my trust, so that it would be easier for him to lure into my pants. I like him a lot, and I really, really would want to trust him. But the knowledge of the things he has done and what he might do scares me! I don´t want to be left again..."  
  
Yukari listened carefully, and thought about what to respond. She knew Hitomi enough to understand what the girl was going through and though she had permitted a small lie about not knowing Van at all, she made a quick calculation on what was going on in the guy´s head.  
  
"I guess I know what you mean; a leopard can´t get rid of its spots."  
  
Yukari paused to get any reply from Hitomi. When she received none, she continued: "But the spots can be washed away, if they were painted already from the beginning."  
  
Hitomi shot her head up and furrowed her brows: "What do you mean?"  
  
Yukari sighed: "Hitomi, please understand that Van´s life has not been easy. With a father gone and a life in a place like this... Some people could have done much worse."  
  
Hitomi gaped at Yukari. How did the girl know all of this? She thought Millerna had said that Van never spoke about his past to anybody. A sudden stab of realisation hit her.  
  
"Yukari, you did not...?"  
  
The redhead emitted a laugh: "Sleep with with? No, you got me all wrong!"  
  
But then her facial cast turned more solemn. Touching her friend´s hand lightly, she said sadly: "I lied to you Hitomi, I´m sorry. I do know Van... He´s my brothers best friend."  
  
Hitomi looked deep into her friends brown eyes that held sorrow. Smiling lightly, she placed her hand over Yukari´s. "It´s okay, but why? It wouldn´t have hurt if you said that the two of you were acquainted. No, it would've been easier for me to talk to you."  
  
Yukari looked away and spoke quietly: "I know. Maybe I just got scared or something." She turned her face back to her friend and forced a smile. "Anyway, it's not important anymore. But I want you to know that whatever you decide about Van, keep in mind that Millerna has the habit of exaggerating things... especially things about Van."  
  
Hitomi was puzzled. What did Yukari mean with her statement? Before having the opportunity to ask, Yukari rose and wiped the grasses from her clothing. Smiling happily she gave her hand to help her friend on her feet too. Hitomi grabbed it, but did not rise, just looked at her with large, green eyes.  
  
"Explain it to me. What did you mean? About Millerna and Van, about exaggerating... Explain it so that I understand you!"  
  
Yukari sighed and sat back down. "There´s so many things that are not for me to tell. Let´s just say that Van and Millerna have never been humane in each others company." Yukari knew it was quite plainly said; Millerna hated the guy from the bottom of her heart.  
  
"When Van first showed his face in the school, he captured at least half of the girls hearts. Then something happened between the Aston and Fanel family. After that Millerna has always made sure that no gossip about Van missed her ears. It´s like she has taken it as her mission to ruin Van´s reputation here... But some things are still true though. It is true that there are many that knows all of his measurements and his skills between the sheets... But I don´t think that the life it seems that he lives is really him! Based on the things I heard from Mark, I mean my brother, I think he does it just to satisfy his physical hunger. What he feels emotionally... that´s for someone else to find out."  
  
There was a long silence. Hitomi adjusted everything she had just heard. Under her brows Yukari eyed her friend and was startled a bit when Hitomi suddenly turned to her and said firmly: "Yukari, I thank you for all the things you told me. I now know what I should do."  
  
Yukari was surprised even when Hitomi rose and made her departure. She had the urge to ask what conclusion Hitomi had come to, but decided to wait until the situation was clear. In her mind she already knew Hitomi´s decision.  
  
* * 


	8. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don´t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
A/N: This is a bit shorter chapter, you'll understand in the end why ;) Hope you'll enjoy, happy readings!  
  
Chapter 8: We Meet Again  
  
Merle glanced around her self bored. The song that was being played reflected her mood perfectly.  
  
...You make sick...  
  
From her spot up on the balcony she watched down at the sea of dancing people. Flashlights gleaming, steady beat pounding... this was Steps.  
  
Merle shifted her gaze to her company sitting in the large, green armchairs and sighed in disgust. Why in the world had she been doomed with those two twerps? She watched the twins clumsily try to move their heads along with the rhythm and take occasional puffs from their tobaccos. So pathetic...  
  
Naria and Eria. Identical twins, though hair colour was different. Merle could not recall how long the two had been clinging on her. They were like lost puppies that just did not understand the word "shoo". But she could not complain too much though, from time to time the twins had been handy, doing stuff she did not want to dirt her hands in.  
  
She focused her attention back to the dance floor and let out a heavy sigh. Then slowly a light was lit in her eyes. Maybe a certain raven-head could end her boredom this night... She knew Van did not have the habit of screwing chicks more than once, but surely he could make an exception with her. A sly smile crept on her facial cast as reminiscing their night together. She did not wonder why he was the most eligible bachelor in the whole town; he never grew tired.  
  
An annoying memory filled her mind. In the morning he had been gone and every time she had approached, he had objected her. And lately she had received information that he was interested in some new girl.  
  
Merle waved her hand, wiping the thought away like fly. The girl was no problem, it would be easy to just invent some nasty story, and then Van would not even cast an eye on the tramp again. What more concerned was Van's attitude towards Merle her self. He was so god damn reluctant! She did not want a relationship of any kind; relationships were for sweeties like Yukari Uchida! She just wanted some wild activity in her bed with him.  
  
* *  
  
The familiar sounds and smells took upon Hitomi´s senses as she stepped into the music-filled area. She breathed in deep and enjoyed the pounding in her chest caused by the thundering basses. It was good to be here at the club again.  
  
She glanced around herself to find any familiar faces. Millerna had not informed anything about herself, so Hitomi thought she was coming with Allen. Yukari along with Amano was arriving later, since the two had gone to movies earlier. This left Hitomi coming alone, but she was just content with the situation. Maybe she would have time to find Van. She had some things to talk with him...  
  
Slowly she descended the stairs down into the crowd. The memory of the bar and its horrible drinks made her steer clear of it, and so she settled in following the example of all the other people in the place.  
  
I know this little girl, her name is Maxine  
  
Her beauty is like a bunch of rose  
  
If I ever tell you bout Maxine  
  
You would a say I don't know what I know (but)  
  
Murder she wrote (fi real fi real)  
  
Murder she wrote  
  
Murder she wrote  
  
Murder she wrote  
  
Along with the rhythm, Hitomi swung her body, moved her legs and swayed her hips. She failed to notice how many of the males in the place sent greedy looks on her and her curvy body. Though many at the club were good dancers, no one had the combination of flawless coordination, perfect sense of rhythm, and the possession of an elastic, pliant and powerful body. She was femininely muscular, but at the same time lean and slim.  
  
Hitomi twirled and made a step-series she had learned some time ago. The pain of dancing was long ago gone and she was really enjoying herself. The memory of her father's suggestion of continuing to dance as a pastime activity was still in her mind. Deep inside she was however, still greedy of her mother, and so as a reminder to her self, she had informed her father that she was okay without her beloved hobby. If she was to dance, it was done here and nowhere else.  
  
Suddenly she noticed someone behind her, making the same moves as she did. As she cross-stepped, so did he. As she tripped and stamped, he followed. Without stopping, she turned around and her knees nearly gave up at the sight.  
  
He stood before her, a lopsided smile as a trademark decorating his face. Never before had he looked so irresistible as he now was dressed into a crimson red T-shirt that clearly showed off his perfectly shaped upper body. Hitomi let her gaze travel from his stomach up to his chest and then to his adorably gorgeous face. His eyes twinkled as he stared down at her shocked state.  
  
Van had noticed her the minute she had stepped into the club. Every healthy man did. She could not be left unseen in that white tubetop and those tight low-cut pants that revealed the curves of her perfect thighs. He had followed her every move and frowned when noticing that nearly every free man in the place was watching her. Just as one of them had started to approach her, he had quickly moved close to her.  
  
He now watched the other guy stay a bit further, but continue watching the two, as if studying what was to come out of the situation. Van sent his attention back to the girl in front of him and smiled captivatingly. Seeing her just gape at him, he stepped closer and winded an arm around her tiny waist, leaning to her ear and whispering: "We look quite silly when just standing here in the middle of the crowd. Move with me."  
  
Hitomi snapped out of her trance and gasped a bit when feeling him pull her closer and slowly starting to motion his body.  
  
"Van."  
  
The rhythmical music continued and Hitomi found herself moving along and staring deep into his brown eyes. The dance was a play of seduction; neither really touched the other, but occasionally she could feel his fingertips graze her hips lightly, or he could find her arms in the air around his neck, sending a silent plea for him to hold her.  
  
As the lights finally dimmed and the music slowed, the dance floor seemed to die out. Couples wrapped themselves in each other's arms and the same crowd that had only minutes ago swung in a fast motion now calmed down to spend a moment in pure peace.  
  
Van felt great satisfaction when he finally got the chance to pull Hitomi into his strong and waiting arms. Last time they had been like this she had been tense and kept an airspace between them, not letting their bodies come to complete contact. Now she pressed her curves against him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her head softly dropped on his shoulder and he felt her warm breath on his skin.  
  
Sighing in contempt Van hugged her back. From the corner of his eye he could sense the same guy still watch them, and so let his hands drop from her waist to her hips, sending a clear message that she was already claimed. Hitomi tensed a bit from his reaction, but when finding out that his hands kept their posture and did not start making an exploration on her lower body she slowly eased off.  
  
The rapture lasted short and soon the place was alive again. As much as Hitomi wanted to stay in the gentle embrace of Van's, she reluctantly pulled away and grabbed his hand.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Van obediently followed her to a more silent corner and as Hitomi sat on one of the large armchairs he stood before her and examined her somewhat nervous state. She sent a pleading look to him and quietly said: "We can' t continue like this."  
  
Van lifted a brow at her statement. Just a minute ago she had stuck to him like a leach and now she announced that it was all over. He knelt before her to speak, but did not get the chance when she already continued: "We continue going back and forth, close and then away again. First I spend an unforgettable evening with you, and then I don' t see or hear of you for days! How can I know what you want or think when this keeps just stammering?"  
  
For the first time Van noticed that the girl was gravely serious. She stared at him with a questionable and yet solemn expression, waiting for his reply. Van pulled up a smile and softly said: "Before answering I´d like a clearance of 'this'."  
  
Hitomi sighed and sunk deeper to the velvet cushioned chair: "This, us. The so-called relationship or whatever you want to call it we have here. Tell me what I am to you and you want of me."  
  
Van kept his smile and took her hand to his. Hitomi's eyes focused on his act and she carefully listened as he spoke: "You are a compassionate and kind person whom I'd like to know better."  
  
Hitomi moved her eyes to his and expressionlessly asked was that all. Van dropped her hand and looked back. Silence fell over them until Van quietly asked: "What else am I supposed to say?"  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. This was not working. After her conversation with Yukari she had decided to talk to Van and whatever result it brought she would accept it. But things were not looking so good. This was not the same Van that she had spent her evening with. Maybe she had started the conversation in a wrong way and tried another angle.  
  
"Well, if we dated, what would you gain of it?"  
  
Van was taken back a bit. What kind of a question was that? Hitomi's eyes called for a good answer. Slowly, carefully picking his words, he said: "I would have a caring and gentle girlfriend who would fill a piece in my life. And you would have someone to take care of you."  
  
Hitomi relaxed and then smiled. The answer seemed to please her. From pure innocence and curiosity she asked: "Why do you think I need someone to take care of me?"  
  
Van looked at her in an amused manner and then laughed merrily. "Haven't you noticed that every man in this place has an eye you. I had already a hard time keeping those flies away from you on the dance floor, think what could have happened if I didn't come to rescue you."  
  
Hitomi felt her cheeks turn red. Was she really that attractive? She noticed Van look at her with the same gentle expression as at the beach. Slowly he leaned forward, his nose nearly touching hers and whispered softly: "It would be a nice full-time job. Protecting you..."  
  
Hitomi sent her gaze down. Was she meant to reply to that? She thought for while and then a smile appeared on her lips. Softly she whispered back: "But I bet you call for a high price. What do you demand in exchange?"  
  
A mischievous smile pulled his lips to a lopsided grin. He lifted a hand on her face and traced a finger along her jawbone. His gaze was locked on her rosy coloured full lips that were apart like teasing him. Normally he would have tasted those lips ages ago, but this girl was different. He had no desire to hurt her, though he desired her in other ways very much. Lifting his eyes to hers he hoarsely whispered: "You of course."  
  
* * 


	9. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don' t own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
Chapter 9: Misunderstandings  
  
Yukari scanned the open area and frowned. She had seen no sign of Hitomi after entering Steps 20 minutes ago. The place was not big, and finding the girl should not have been hard. But she had been looking for her without success and started to get worried. Where was Hitomi?  
  
Yukari had been at the movies with Amano, but later the two had parted. Amano had claimed to be too tired to go anywhere anymore, but since Yukari had still been full of spirits, she had decided to come. She knew Hitomi was here. She had to be, because Mark had said Van would be here tonight. Yukari smiled when recalling the conversation with her brother when walking together with him to the club.  
  
"Is Van coming tonight?"  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you too get ants in your pants when seeing him."  
  
"Mark! I'm with Amano and you know it!"  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget Pretty Boy. 'Amano is so adoring, Amano is so handsome, Amano is so sweet, Amano is' OUCH! Why'd you punch me?"  
  
"Stop imitating me and stop insulting Amano! You're not even half of the man he is!"  
  
"Sure, whatever sis."  
  
"Anyway, IS Van coming?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I JUST DO!"  
  
"Okay, sorry! No need to be so touchy... Sure he's coming. Care to tell me why you're suddenly so interested in him?"  
  
"It's not me... I just wanted to know in case Hitomi asked."  
  
"Oh, so Hitomi's the chic's name Van drools upon."  
  
"Drools...?"  
  
"Hell, you should see the guy whenever she is mentioned. He gets this lunatic dreamy smile all over and falls to some sort of a trance. That girl has seriously spoiled a good stud horse. He doesn't even cast an eye to other girls anymore."  
  
"Mark! How can you talk about your friend like that?! Besides, it's Van who is mixing Hitomi's gentle thoughts all over. The poor girl is so confused she doesn't even know what the guy wants from her!"  
  
"Okay, geez. You really thought I seriously meant what I said? No... Besides, I think both of them are a bit clueless right now. I mean, if Hitomi's really like you said, she's seriously blind. Doesn't she see how Van all the time tries to come closer?"  
  
"Well I can't blame her. I don't see how Van is making the whole situation clear. Bouncing back and forth like that, I would get confused too!"  
  
"But think the situation from Van's point-of-view. Living a life free from all the twists and turns of relationships and suddenly he should be bound to only one. I think he's done quite well."  
  
"I guess you're right. I just wish I could help the two of them some how. They seem so lost, when the thing they are searching for is right under their noses."  
  
"Sweetie, sometimes it's better to leave the flirtations to the one's doing it and just step aside."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yukari, just leave it."  
  
Yukari woke from her dreams when suddenly she felt someone walking straight into her:  
  
"Watch where you're going jerk!"  
  
She turned to see who had used such a foul tone at her and was not too surprised to find the back of Merle departing to the crowd. Yukari shook her head. She did not see why Merle held such great hate towards her; she had never done anything to rise the others anger. Yukari shrugged the matter away. As long as Merle did nothing that might hurt her or the people close to her, the two did not have to be in any terms together.  
  
* *  
  
Merle was furious. How did that wench dare! The way the bitch had hung in Van like some helpless kitten. That whore, that hussy, that, that... Oh, it made her feel so sick she felt like puking! Luckily she had seen where the couple had headed after their so lovely and intimate episode. An evil glint flamed in her eyes. She would show that minx never to touch Van again. Van belonged to her! Merle was glad she had caught the girl's name. It would be useful in the future.  
  
Slowly she approached the couple. The girl was sitting in a chair and Van was knelt before her like a goddamn prince! Merle felt sick again, but pulled up a neutral expression and calmly walked up to the two. Van had obviously just said something that had made the girl speechless. She sat there, eyes bored to his with a puzzled expression. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Merle made her grand appearance.  
  
"Van dear! I've been looking for you."  
  
Gracefully, making sure her every move was like a cat's she moved to his side. Surprise washed away and replaced by anger, Van slowly rose, eyes narrowed, and an expression filled with rage on his face. Merle decided to avoid it and clasped his arm affectionately. A coy smile played on her lips as she purred so that Hitomi surely got her every word.  
  
"Naught boy. I leave you for a minute and already you are wooing other girls. I thought we were going to your place after this."  
  
She sent a calculating glance at Hitomi who sat still, confusion and shock written clearly on her face. Smiling to her self, for things going so well, Merle turned back to Van who seemed to be seething at this point. Lifting her other hand to stroke his bulging chest she continued in a syrupy voice: "Of course we can take her with us. I have nothing against all the three of us together. It would actually make quite a nice experience don't you think?"  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
Van's harsh tone startled Hitomi, but had no affect on Merle at all. The latter kept clinging on Van's arm, but he wrenched it away furiously and moved to stand between the two girls, like wanting to protect Hitomi from the other. Merle smiled in an amused manner: "What's wrong Van? You don't like the sound of a threesome?"  
  
Van snarled under his breath and sent a hate-filled look at Merle. Growling, he said in a dangerous tone: "That's enough Merle. Now get out of my sight before I do something that might hurt you."  
  
Merle thought for a brief split-second to leave or stay. She quickly glanced at Hitomi sitting at the armchair, curled to the corner of it. Then she shifted her gaze to Van who eyed her enraged. Smirking she sent a fascinating smile at him.  
  
"Maybe next time then."  
  
Under his breath Van told her that there would not be a next time, but it seemed Merle had missed it, since the girl was already making her way to the dance floor. Swiftly he turned to Hitomi only to find her staring at him with a sorrowful and hurt face. He sighed heavily and descended before her.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
He lifted a hand to touch hers, but she raked it away and clasped her hands above her heart. Van saw how she fought back the tears by sending her gaze to her lap. Her lower lip quivered a bit and she bit it effortlessly trying to stop the trembling. Van cursed in his mind. Damn that Merle! Why the hell did she always have to destroy everything?  
  
His thoughts were cut short when Hitomi rose and started to leave towards the door. Van quickly rose and followed her, but the mass of dancing people around them made it hard for him to keep with her pace. He soon saw her up at the end of the stairs that led to the exit and pushed some people aside to catch her up.  
  
Hitomi's mind was mist and the same time storm of thoughts. The only thing she could think was to get out. Out of this place and away from its entire people. She ran outside, not even caring to take her jacket along. The cold night air welcomed her and immediately goosebumps scattered on her bare arms and shoulders. She shivered, but somehow could not care. She had known it was all an illusion of hers. She had been so fool; trusting that somebody would actually be fond of her. Just as he had confessed that he cared, all her fantasies had crushed down at her. She had been stupid...  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
Hitomi squeezed her eyes closed. 'Just go away'. Van reached her and grabbed her from the forearm. He twirled her around and found her trembling all over. Her face was melancholy and her eyes sad. Tears flowed from the corners of her two large orbs down to her cheeks and her lips trembled. He locked his gaze to her two emeralds that usually twinkled, but were now misty and clouded with tears. All this because of that damn Merle!  
  
Van wanted to pull her into his embrace, but first he needed to explain everything. He saw how Hitomi shivered and quickly gave her his jacket. As he was settling it on her shoulders, he heard her small voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Van lifted his gaze to her eyes and sighed. He knew exactly what was going in her mind.  
  
"Listen, there isn't anything between me and Merle. She keeps thinking that there's something still on, but believe me I have no interest in her. She means nothing to me, she means zero!"  
  
Van paused, but saw that her expression did not change, but kept sorrowful. He stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands. Her cheeks were wet under his palms. He tilted his head a bit and gave her a reasoning look. She sniffed. With his thumb Van wiped the salty tears away. Then, locking his gaze with hers, he gently whispered: "Merle is nothing, she doesn't exist for me. Only you. You're the one."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened a bit from his confession. Van cared. He really did. So she was not just someone for him. She saw how he looked down at her with the same gentle eyes she had seen him wear at the beach and before when they had danced. She felt the air become heated and small electric shots sparkle around them. Suddenly his hands on her face sent tingles to her skin and her whole body warmed up.  
  
Then it happened. Time stopped as the two stared deep in each other's eyes, questioning and searching. Van let his eyelids drop as he slowly leaned forward, his hot breath caressing her lips. Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then, softly, gently and slowly, Van kissed her.  
  
* * 


	10. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
I don't own Shanice's "Lovin' you"  
  
A/N: Hello all of you! First, I apologise for the EXTREMELY long wait, I'm truly sorry that I didn't inform you about it (I was on a vacation where there were no computers) and now that school has started everything has been a real mess. But I hope I get back into my writing routines quickly, I got this chapter for you now and maybe the next one within few weeks. This is quite a short chapter, but hope you can handle it. Once again sorry for the overdue, happy readings!  
  
* *  
  
Then it happened. Time stopped as the two stared deep in each other's eyes, questioning and searching. Slowly Van leaned forward, letting his eyelids drop as his hot breath caressed her lips. Hitomi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then, softly, gently and slowly, Van kissed her.  
  
* *  
  
Chapter 10: Together  
  
Hitomi felt like an onlooker. Her mind was foggy and her body refused to obey any commands. She felt Van press his lips against hers, carefully, yet confidently. His hold on her cheek kept gentle, as he slid his other hand behind her head and sunk his fingers to her open hair. At last Hitomi gave in and closed her eyes as she timidly kissed him back.  
  
Van smiled. Finally, after all of the waiting, he was finally kissing her. She was just like he had expected, a bit shy, yet bold enough to respond. She tasted like a sweet candy and smelled like vanilla. Her lips were soft and moist and soon they would be swollen. Not wanting to make their first kiss a sensuous and carnal one, Van delicately pulled away and smiled when noticing that she stayed still, eyes closed and mouth a bit apart. Tenderly he whispered against her lips: "Believe me now?"  
  
In response he received a small nod. Van smiled and scrutinised her face. Her eyes were still a bit red, but her cheeks were now flushed and a happy smile decorated her rosy lips. He stroked her cheek, travelling a finger to her chin and then the slope of her nose. Her eyelids dropped again and she sighed contentedly. Van leaned his forehead to hers.  
  
"Wanna go? I'll take you home to rest"  
  
Before Hitomi had the opportunity to reply, a sharp voice was heard behind them.  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere!"  
  
Both Hitomi and Van twirled to see the speaker. To Hitomi's great surprise, she saw Millerna standing some metres away, anger flashing in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, Hitomi glanced at Van and suddenly noticed the heavy air that hung between Millerna and him. Both of them glared at each other, like ready to attack the other any minute needed.  
  
"Millerna, leave us."  
  
Such a heated tone, yet at the same time icy cold, sent shivers across Hitomi's spine. Though she had heard Van angry before, this small sentence held so much in it that it made her want to cry. Taking a threatening step towards the couple, Millerna turned her attention towards Hitomi. Though her rage was easily noticed from the way her face was tensed and her nostrils flared, she pulled up the friendliest smile possible, and spoke up:  
  
"Hitomi, look honey you do NOT want to be involved to this guy in any way. Why wouldn't you listen when I told you about him? He's bad! Trust me, if you now follow him, you will be heartbroken tomorrow morning. I do understand your infatuation towards him, I mean, he IS good looking... But still, why couldn't you come with, I'm sure we'll find much a better suitor for you from Steps and..."  
  
"Millerna please!"  
  
At the instant Millerna shut her mouth. She stared at Hitomi in utter shock, as the other girl, still within the arms of Van stared back with a stern expression.  
  
Hitomi had listened to Millerna's every word carefully, cautiously, and made an opinion of all the things she had heard. She understood her friend's concern, but enough was enough. The girl had now come between a serious matter, as if trying to prevent Hitomi from being happy. Talking bad about Van, as if the guy was not present at all made her feel angry. She had heard a certain kind of desperateness in Millerna's tone, but did not understand what the blond was so afraid of. Hitomi felt that she had had to put an end to Millerna's foolishness and now stood strict, taking the side of Van's in the matter.  
  
Millerna stood still for some time and scrutinised the couple before her. She knew she had lost the battle. Hitomi would not leave Van. Taking a quick glance at the guy, she saw how he scowled at her and so, decided to pull out her last trick. Lifting her chin and shaking the extra hairs from her face, she crossed her arms and said casually:  
  
"Then, if this is your decision Hitomi, I'm afraid that we can't be friends anymore."  
  
The atmosphere was thick as a minute passed. Millerna stood motionless and waited. Hitomi stared at her and beside herself felt Van hold his breath. She knew her decision; she had made it the minute Van's lips had descended upon hers. Glancing at him, she found his expression tense and rigid. Grabbing his hand lightly, she smiled assuring, and then turning back to Millerna said:  
  
"I've made my decision Millerna. This time it isn't you. I'm sorry."  
  
Van released his breath. Though he had known that Hitomi was not a girl to be ordered around by others, Millerna's influence over people was usually quite strong. He felt happy with the fact, that though neither one of them, he or Hitomi, had still confessed their feelings for each other, the basis of their relationship was already strong. He still had many things to talk with her before gaining her trust totally, but the knowledge that she had chosen him, though he knew Millerna had told her many false facts about him, was enough to make him want to shout for joy.  
  
Millerna looked at Hitomi, nodded, and then left. How sad, she thought to herself as walking back towards the club. Hitomi had not listened to her in Van's case, now she had lost her friend completely. But she did not want to have any ties with any Fanel, ever! As nearing the entrance of 'Steps', she silently whispered into the night:  
  
"Don't worry Marlene, I'm making sure that the Fanels will never hurt our family again!"  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi watched Millerna's back disappear into the darkness. Alone now with Van, they stood under the lonely streetlamp. He had stayed beside her all the time, keeping an arm around her shoulder, never letting her go. She lifted her gaze to meet his compassionate eyes, but was surprised when without a warning he pulled her against his chest and kissed her deep. She blinked a few times, but relaxed then and kissed him back.  
  
On the first time, everything had happened so fast. Hitomi had not had time to savour all the little things about him she wanted, and so now, without any rush, she slowly explored him back. His mouth was evidently experienced in pleasing. Penetratingly slowly he travelled his lips on the side of her mouth and then with his tongue dived into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his own, occasionally sucking upon her upper lip and planting small butterflies everywhere.  
  
Hitomi felt nice with him just like this. He held her gently from the waist and kissed her with a feeling of great infatuation, not fierce passion, but just simple, gentle commitment, and promises to take care of one another.  
  
* *  
  
Millerna calmly passed the people queuing into the club. Though for an outsider she would have looked serene, her inside was raging. Hitomi was a good girl; she was friendly, loyal, sweet... everything a perfect girl would be. Then that annoying Van Fanel had had to tempt her into his arms and turn her against Millerna herself. This was his entire fault! If he had not come to seduce Hitomi, Millerna would still have her friend.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed.  
  
As she walked through the crowd, midst in her own thoughts, she failed to hear someone call her. It was not until the person seeking for her attention caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Millerna, startled, turned to see the person, and was delighted to find Yukari by her side.  
  
Yukari had witnessed everything that had happened between Van, Hitomi, and Merle. Though she had not heard their words, it did not take a genius to realise what had been going on with the three. She had been utterly worried about her friend after the episode had ended with Hitomi running away, but had not been able to follow her, for the large crowd around her had been impossible to push through. Then Van had followed her, and Yukari had decided not to involve on the matters between them.  
  
But now there was Millerna. Yukari was sure Millerna had seen something on her way in, and knowing her friend, also got involved into it. She seriously hoped that Millerna had not done anything to spoil the little Hitomi and Van had. But knowing also Hitomi, the girl would not let Millerna jump her around. Anyway, she needed answers, and the only person she was able to get them from was Millerna herself.  
  
Quickly Yukari made a first-hand notion on Millerna's posture and expression and made her conclusion that the blond knew something. Speaking as casually as she could, she smiled and then innocently asked:  
  
"You've not seen Hitomi by any chance?"  
  
An amused smile crept on the others lips. She chuckled and then shrugged her shoulders. Yukari got very nervous from these actions and grabbed her friend roughly from the forearm.  
  
"Millerna, what in the world have you done?"  
  
Millerna frowned at the redhead and then, lifting Yukari's hand away from her shoulder, said coldly: "I did the thing every girl would to protect her friend. But it seems that Hitomi chooses Van over me. So, I guess that doesn't give me a lot of space in between. I just gave her something to think about."  
  
Yukari squeezed her eyes shut to control her anger. What was going on in that head of Millerna's? Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her anger.  
  
"What exactly did you say to her?"  
  
Millerna shrugged again and then replied calmly: "I just told her that we can't be friends as long as she stays with that whore-Van."  
  
Yukari's eyes flew open in shock.  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT??"  
  
Yukari could not control her anger anymore, and was ready to slap her friend straight against the face, when somebody appeared behind her and clenched her wrist. Turning around furiously, she came face-to-face with her brother. Mark scowled, gave a nearly unnoticeable shake with his head and then said loud and clearly:  
  
"Don't bother sis. She's not worth of it. Let's get going."  
  
Yukari wanted so much to protest back, but understood that fighting with Millerna was for no good. Giving the blond a death-glare, she then clasped her brother's hand and followed her out of the bar.  
  
* *  
  
Hitomi leaned against Van's strong back. For the first time she drove with him as his girlfriend. The thought made her heart flutter. How was it that he was able to evoke such feeling inside of her? She smiled as tightening her hold around him. All the things that had happened this evening, it was amazing that one kiss was able to change everything! As she thought about it, all they had needed was that single kiss. That kiss had been the key to their relationship, all the talk and the confessions had already been made.  
  
Well, not all of them... they both still had something more to say, but it might as well wait. She knew that she was not ready for it yet, and he most certainly would not say the three magic words to her in quite a while. She shook her head and decided not to think about it. It was just nice to be like this. They had so many misunderstandings, so many problems and stupid secrets behind, that it was about time to halt with the stoppers and really get on going forward.  
  
Van concentrated his attention to the road ahead, but could not stop from thinking of how good her hands around him felt, and how her beautiful body was pressed against his back. He shook his head and reminded himself of the precious cargo he had with him. He did not want to risk anything that might get her hurt. It was funny, because earlier it did not bang at him like it did now. Of course he had been careful always when driving with her, but now, after all that had happened tonight, he felt that she was his to protect.  
  
They reached the familiar lane where Hitomi lived. Van slowed down and stopped before her house. Reluctantly, Hitomi rose. Van did the same and for a while they stood looking at each other. Then he stepped closer, touched her cheek, and kissed her gently. Hitomi closed her eyes, but found the kiss ended before she had the chance to even enjoy it. Opening her eyes, she gave him a small playful pout.  
  
"Won't I be getting any more of that?"  
  
Van chuckled and ran a thumb along her lower lip. Watching her from under his brows, he gave her a mischievous, lopsided grin, something that made Hitomi remember their first encounter. Breathing hot air into her ear, he whispered huskily:  
  
"Don't worry Princess, I'll be making sure that there won't be a moment when your pretty little lips wouldn't be in duty."  
  
Then, indicating towards the house, "I just don't want angry papas running after me with a shot-gun and accusing me for taking advantage of their little, cute daughter."  
  
Hitomi giggled at the image. It would have to take a revolution to get her father away from his writing desk. She sighed and they stood in silence for a while. Timidly, she asked:  
  
"Would-would you like to come inside."  
  
Van looked down at her and smiled gently.  
  
"Maybe next time."  
  
Pressing another small kiss on her lips, he then hurled himself back to the bike. Starting the motor, he winked at her.  
  
"See you Tiger. Sleep well."  
  
Hitomi watched him drive away. After he was gone, she squealed with joy and jumped around for a few times. She had put him in a small test, when asking him inside and he had passed it. He had rejected, just like she had hoped him to. Skipping along to the door, she hummed her favourite lovesong.  
  
lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful and lovin' you is all I wanna do lovin' you is more than just a dream come true and everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
  
* * 


	11. Delightful Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own "Escaflowne" or "Save the Last Dance"  
  
Just a quick note people! I'm sorry for taking so terribly long- blame the writers block. Anyway, there's a longer authors note at the end (as if anyone ever read them...) but this quick message is to tell that I devote this chapter to my dear friend Suski. She's the only one who knows the real me and that I write. Just wanna tell you honey: "Rakastan ja paljon!" ^_^  
  
Chapter 11: Delightful Feelings  
  
Sunlight poured through the light blue drapes that covered the window facing the street. Pushing its way into the room it brightly shone to the bed where a sandy-haired girl slept. Warming her face with its yellow rays it smiled a good morning.  
  
Finishing her dream Hitomi slowly drifted to consciousness. She felt how the morning sun greeted her and without opening her eyes, smiled back. Turning around and stretching like a cat she slowly made her wake-up. Beautiful memories from the last night poured into her mind. Burying her face in her pillow she let feelings take over and a giggle escaped from her lips.  
  
It was amazing. This feeling that warmed up her whole body and made her want to smile just like the sun outside her window. She felt radiant and utterly happy. Was this love? If it were she would always want to be with him!  
  
Rising from the bed she caught her tiger slippers and then walked to the window. Pulling the curtains away and opening the window she breathed her lungs full of air. The world felt so wonderful she wanted to shout her good feeling to the whole street. Restraining herself she settled on catching the phone from her nightstand and dialling Yukari's number. She would be awake, and if she weren't, Hitomi grinned evilly, she would soon be!  
  
A tired male-voice answered the phone. Hitomi, though never talked to him, recognized him as Mark. She greeted him happily and asked if Yukari was home. There was a moment of silence on the other end and she got a funny feeling that he was grinning at her.  
  
"So Hitomi is it? Hehe, had a nice time yesterday night?"  
  
His voice held a hint within and Hitomi felt herself blush. However, today she felt nothing could waggle her good mood and so she just smiled and agreed that she had had a lovely time. Suddenly there seemed to be an argument on the other end and Yukari's voice drifted to her hearing.  
  
"Mark! It's Hitomi, isn't it? Give me the phone, she's calling me, not you!"  
  
"Chill woman. Can't you see you're ducking in the middle of a conversation?"  
  
"She doesn't wanna talk to you bighead!"  
  
"Darling! What a foul tone! Besides, we were just talking about how wonderful the weather is."  
  
"Mark, give it to me-"  
  
"...baby, aha aha"  
  
"Stop that! You're so not funny!"  
  
There seemed to be shifting on the other end before he again grinned to the phone.  
  
"Sorry love gotta go! My sisters about to commit multiple murders at the same time and I like my head right where it is now, see ya!"  
  
Hitomi giggled. Yukari's huffs and shoos filled the receiver and then a faint sound of a door banging. Finally she sighed and seemed to settle down.  
  
"Hey girl! Sorry 'bout that one. God I hate his guts at times like this!"  
  
Hitomi laughed again and held the phone between her shoulder and ear while at the same time stripping her pyjamas away.  
  
"It's okay, your brothers really funny you know."  
  
Yukari huffed again, "Yeah sure! Only when he's not annoying the shit out of me! Anyway..."  
  
Hitomi could feel her friend grin like her brother just a minute ago and answered without listening to the question.  
  
"He was so adorable! He said I was the only one for him and oh god, we kissed! And he was so sweet and gentle and..."  
  
Yukari laughed at the other end. It was good to hear Hitomi this happy. Though she had been more than worried yesterday night about Millerna's tricks on the couple, it seemed that eventually nothing had happened except Millerna receiving a bad bruise on her consciousness.  
  
"So, what're you doing today?  
  
Hitomi struggled with her jeans zipper and when hearing her friend smiled radiantly.  
  
"Well, maybe Van..."  
  
Yukari laughed again, wonder how she had guessed that one. Hitomi also giggled.  
  
A voice at Yukari's end indicated that she had to end. The redhead sighed and told her friend to see her later. Hitomi agreed and after farewells hung up. She pulled a pink spaghetti-top over her head and then pulled her hair to the custom ponytail. Just when finishing with her dressing the phone rang. Smiling she picked up the receiver and asked casually,  
  
"Yes Yukari?"  
  
The expected girlish voice was gone and for her surprise replaced by a masculine and sweet one.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Princess."  
  
Hitomi felt her cheeks grow warm and thousands of little winged hearts fly around her head.  
  
"No, no you're not disappointing me. I'm... I'm happy that you called me."  
  
Van smiled as he moved in his dark room towards the window. He had just woken up and wanted her voice to be the first one he heard that day.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Pulling the blinders off he greeted the morning sun. The golden rays promised for a beautiful day. Listening to her and watching the bright sun was the best possible way to begin a day.  
  
Hitomi flopped to her bed and started playing with the twisted coil. She loved this! She loved it that he called and she loved it when he wanted to talk about her.  
  
"Well," she began "I slept well. And I had a lovely dream!"  
  
Van searched for his messy closet to find his pants and smiled at her reply. How childlike she still was, it made him want to close her to a bear- hug and ruffle her hair like she was still a kiddie. Smiling he sounded excited.  
  
"Really? Am I involved?"  
  
She giggled at the other end, which made his heart melt. She was so different, she was so pure, so innocent, so, so... She was just too lovely!  
  
"Yes."  
  
He found the pair and then smirked at her short answer. So she wanted to play, fine with him.  
  
"Well, what did I do?"  
  
Hitomi felt her cheeks warm. Rising to sit she pulled a pillow to her lap and hugged it.  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
A chuckle came from the other end. Van stood at the window, shirtless and drew figures to the glass. A wicked grin spread to his features.  
  
"Only?"  
  
Hitomi flushed fully. What in the world was going in his head? She cleared her throat and answered sheepishly.  
  
"Well, no. But I wouldn't like to talk about it."  
  
Van stopped his finger on the glass. Interesting.  
  
"Is it something you want me to do in the future?"  
  
She stayed quiet. A moment passed. Then a nearly inaudible "yes" came from her. Van felt the urge to laugh at her innocence. Instead he came up with something better that would surely make her cute nose and cheeks flame.  
  
"What a perverted tiger you are."  
  
She let out a loud gasp, which finally made him laugh. Her stutters were no help at all as he again felt the need to pat her on the head.  
  
"You- I- I'm not! You're the one who started! Sorry to...  
  
As she made her protest Van moved from the window in search of his shirt. He loved teasing her. Her innocence was just too delicious to slip from his evil hands.  
  
disappoint you but I seriously have no wet dreams about you!"  
  
He stopped and grinned lopsidedly. What a bold statement.  
  
"None at all?"  
  
She hesitated before approving firmly.  
  
"No, none at all."  
  
He finally found the shirt lying beside his bed on the other side and picked it up.  
  
"Hmmm. What a shame."  
  
She huffed and mumbled something about him being the pervert. Van pulled the shirt over his head and again smiled at the phone. She had a funny effect on him making him continuously grin like an idiot.  
  
"Any plans for today?"  
  
She stopped her mumble and strangely he felt like she was shimmering at the other end. However her reply seemed like ones who played elusive.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Too adorable!  
  
"Why?"  
  
Van walked to his writing table and scanned through the sketchbook that was sprawled on it among with other miscellaneous items. He found an empty page and picked a pen, quickly scrabbling a round face, small nose, fully lips and shining big eyes.  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
Hitomi groaned. Why couldn't he just ask? She flipped to her back and stared at the ceiling. She would have to surrender if wanting to see him today. Though, when she thought about it, the feeling was surely mutual. Anyway, maybe it was better to stop this teasing-game. She had already been too close to an embarrassing moment.  
  
"Okay, well I'm not busy today. Maybe we could see each other...?"  
  
Her hair was tied to a loose braid and a behind her ear a flower decorated her features. She smiled to him from the paper and her eyes twinkled like they always did. Satisfied, he left the pen on the page and turned to lean his hip to the table.  
  
"I'll pick you in 15 minutes."  
  
Click.  
  
Hitomi stared at the receiver. A steady toot was all it emitted anymore. She shook her head and placed the phone to its place before jumping from the bed and heading to her door. What a confusing guy he was indeed!  
  
* *  
  
A/N: Hello! I had so much fun writing this! But yes I know. it took too long. I really had trouble with it and as I said in my bio some time ago, before I didn't feel good writing this. But after keeping a brake for a while I got my writing spirits back and now I'm on it again! Because I'm with two fics now, (a situation I always tried to avoid and look at me now...) it might take me a while to update. Please understand! Anyway, Hitomi and Van seem to be having a better time now together, sorry if the personalities were a bit off. Since I haven't been writing this in such a long time it takes a while to find the characters. Lets just see what the next chapters bring us! And btw, if someone is interested, the song Mark was singing while Yukari tried to catch the phone from him was Offspring's "Pretty Fly". 


End file.
